


And then you

by wonderwrath



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, and lena is helping her, because she is a cinnamon roll, bonding over their similarities, both adopted, both under the shadow of a family name, but then not really, grunge lena, i literally rewrite supergirl the way it should be, in many ways, just to protect lena under all cost, kara telling lena that she is supergirl becauseshe trust her, lena making karas suit, madly in love with kara danvers, more like kara and lena meet in college when kara is dealing with her powers, or i want it to be, she doesn't care about her mother or lex, she will fight alex, showing the boys how it's done, trying to be better than clark and lex, trying to make the best of it, you will see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwrath/pseuds/wonderwrath
Summary: Kara and Lena meet in College where Kara tries to live a normal life. Being around Lena does not really help, she develops more abilities around her and Lena soon gets suspicious when Kara’s behaviour changes.





	1. I

It was her first day in college, her chance for her to live a normal life. Since Kara developed her powers, weird stuff happened in her high school. Weird stuff, that’s what her classmates said about her. _She is weird._ That what it must felt like for an outsider, who didn’t knew what Kara went through. She was twelve years old when she came to earth. Two years later she developed her first power and until today, five years later, every day was a surprise to her. She felt like there was more waiting for her. She could run fast, was strong, had super hearing and  x ray vision, but sometimes she woke up and felt like she was flying, which was absolutely ridiculous. No living person could fly, probably not even her. Clark could but that didn’t mean she had to develop the same powers.  
She figured out by herself that she was affected by the sun, when she felt down she only needed a little bit of sunshine to make her feel better. There was no explanation for anything, maybe the way earth affected her Kryptonian body or maybe just a coincidence. Again, Clark gave her a lecture, telling her about the yellow sun and everything his father told him. Kara didn’t believe that it was a coincidence, that’s why she used her powers for something good or for people around her, she acted weird. She told her teacher to go to a doctor, because her x-ray vision accidently kicked in and she saw his blocked up arteries. She stopped a car with her bare hands and she had to excuse herself a lot, because she couldn’t help herself. Kara thought helping people was good, but it mostly affected her private life. She secluded herself more and more and god knows what made her apply for colleges.

During the summer break she tried to train more, get her powers under control and she felt like everything would be under better now. Her parents gave her glasses to suppress her powers and until this day Kara still tried to get used to them. In a way her parents thought it would protect her in many ways but no one would fall for a pair of glasses. And here she was, her first day at campus. Her roommate was better than she expected and she hoped everything else would work out as well. _Hopefully._

She was carrying a lot of books, trying to adjust her glasses with her index finger at the same time when she felt it. Kara full on knocked one of her fellow students over, absolutely forgetting how it must felt like to walk against something so solid, but the blonde was quick, she grabbed the unknown arm before the stranger could fall on the floor, pulling her back up, with her books shattered all over the floor.

“Oh my god. I am so sorry. Are you okay? I got this new glasses, I don’t think they fit right and all those books. I don’t know what they expect from us. Anyway, I talk too much. I am so sorry.” Kara started blushing when she realised that she was still holding onto her arm. She let go, pushing her glasses back up and blushed even more when she realised that her cheeks were burning.

Lena didn’t know what hit her. One minute she was walking, when she felt like she got hit by a truck. Before she realised she fell, she felt a strong hand pulling her back up. That hand belonged to a blonde haired and blue eyed freshman, obviously she was a freshman just like she was, and she forgave her before she even opened her mouth. Her shoulder did hurt, Kara made quiet the impact, but Lena could forgive a pretty face any day. She was lucky that Lena Luthor forgave her, since the brunette hated people.

“Wow, you got some reflexes. Pretty impressive. Are you wearing anything underneath that shirt or you go to the gym regularly? I feel like I got hit by a car.”

“No I just, Doc said I have some pretty heavy bones. I guess, I don’t know. I am sorry I didn’t see you.” Kara went down on her knees, picking up all their books, mixing them up, not able to remember which one actually belonged to her.

“Let me help you.” Lena went down, picking up the books that belonged to her, to give Kara some piece of mind. “Guess we are sharing some classes together.” Kara looked at her books, raising her eyebrows. _Engineering. Bio Chemistry._ Lena didn’t look like she was into that kind of stuff.

“Geophysics huh?” Lena picked up on Kara’s interest in her courses. “Looks like I will see you around.”

Kara felt weird seeing Lena walk away. Her body felt like it did not belong to her anymore. She felt like she was floating. Kara looked down to make sure she wasn’t, rubbing her temple to ease her headache. That was not how she imagined her first day.

 

* * *

 

Lena was more of a lonesome wolf. After years of being tyrannised by her mother she had enough. Even though she had a brilliant mind, she couldn’t think of a better way to show her mother how much she hated her by getting a tattoo and piercing, drinking a lot and changing her look completely. She wore more eyeliner than necessary, black was her new favourite colour and she didn’t care about anything anymore. None of this affecting her grades, she would never let anyone else think that she was stupid because by all means, she probably was the smartest one here on campus and she would let everyone know. On a normal day she would have ripped the blonde girls head off but there was something about her that made her shut up. Maybe it was the fact that she felt like a tank and definitely didn’t look like one or her problems with her new glasses, something she could sympathise with. She wouldn’t think about Kara anymore, not until they shared their first class together. Geophysics. They went straight into it and when Lena opened her book she was laughing. _Kara Danvers._ So that was her name. That poor blonde girl and her switched books. Lena definitely wouldn’t write Kara Danvers in her own book. She shook her head, not minding that incident one bit, but she was still looking for the blonde mess. And there she was. She looked troubled, she must have realised the same but it bothered her much more. When Kara looked at her, Lena realised how big of a deal it was for her. She signalled her that it was okay, it wouldn’t matter and even though Kara insisted on switching it back, Lena refused to and at one point Kara calmed down. They went through the lecture quicker than expected and Kara got Lena’s attention once more when she answered a question and she realised, that she had a good reason to be in this class. Lena was attracted by two things, knowledge and power.  Anything else would just fade away with time; she was much more turned on by brains than biceps.

“I am so sorry for stealing your book.”  
  
“Kara its fine. It’s just a book.”

“How do you know my name?”

Lena pointed at the book and Kara started blushing. “Ooooh right. I assume your name is not Luthor right? ”

“It’s my last name. My bad. I am Lena. Question, did you already read that book beforehand or are you just a nerd?”

“Um no, I just knew, its common sense right?” It was, it didn’t show that she had more knowledge than an average human right?

“Yes it definitely is.” Lena was smiling, a rarity but the fact that Kara thought that stuff like this was common sense, knowledge everyone should have, was something Lena definitely was into.

“I have to go. I am sorry.”

“See you around Kara. And stop apologising.”

“Sorry.”

 

* * *

 

“So how was your first day?”

Alex leaned against the doorframe, while Kara finally took off those glasses. She knew that in a way those were necessary but they made her look like a complete nerd.

“It was awful. I ran into this girl and I was too distracted to control my powers. I am surprised I didn’t break any of her bones.”

“God Kara, you need to relax a little bit. Enjoy your time here.”

“Like you huh?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You and your two girlfriends.”

“Yes I know, I am living the dream.”

“Alex.”

“Kara. You should go out with me sometimes. Loosen up a little bit.”

“Yeah maybe.”

“Stop seeing those powers as a burden, you might find good use for them.”

“In High School everyone thought I am weird. I don’t want the same to happen here.”

“But Clark…”

“I’m not Clark.”

“No you are not, but you could better than him. Think about it.”

“Yeah.”

“I have to go. See you around.”

Clark. _Superman_. He had twice as much powers than her and he was twenty years older. She would never be able to do what he can. She doubt that she ever was able to fly, be as brave as he was or not be such a nerd. He had a job, had a reputation, all that Kara had was confusion, about who she was and who she wanted to be. She did help people, it was nothing she had to think about, it was an automatic reaction. Were people looked away, Kara had to step in. Maybe Alex was right but on the other hand, Kara didn’t picture herself with a suit and a cape. It would probably take years till she was ready, till she was able to fly or build up courage to do so.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Nerd.” Lena spotted that blonde in the crowd and was greeted by a pair of glasses.

“You run over some other girls or was that only reserved for me?”

“I…don’t…I...” Kara’s mind was on fire, not realising what Lena’s point was.

“I’m only joking Kara. Relax. Come sit with me.”

Kara hold onto her book, following Lena into class, before she placed herself next to her.

“Where are you staying?”

“Sharing a room with someone.”

“Is she alright?”

“Yeah she is nice. I never see you around.”

“Oh I live outside campus. I only come back for the good stuff.”

There was a big question mark on Kara’s face.

“Parties? You don’t do those huh?”

“No not really.”

“What are you doing for fun?”

“Watching movies I guess.”

Kara was shrugging. What did she do for fun? Training was fun for her, because it gave her some kind of confidence. Sitting at home and watching films in her pyjamas used to be fun for her. Now she had to find some new type of fun, follow Alex to one of her nights out probably.

Lena felt like Kara had one million secrets hiding behind those glasses. She couldn’t describe what it was, but Kara was hiding something. She seemed so busy thinking about what to say, while Lena just opened her mouth and spoke. Maybe it was the fact that she liked to knit or had ten cats, who knew. Lena wanted to tell her to relax but it wasn’t her place. She took some time to have a closer look at Kara. She wore a shirt again, her hair in a messy bun, she looked neat unlike Lena with her ripped jeans and some band top she found on the floor this morning. Lena wondered what her story was. She also wondered why she was so interested in a complete stranger who knocked her over and gave her a bruise as reminder.

There was nothing Kara didn’t wrote down, nothing she didn’t mark and Lena had a feeling that she didn’t needed to, just like Lena, who wrote barely two words down. Maybe Kara needed it as insurance, to make sure, since she looked like someone who needed to make sure that everything was on the right place, but what did Lena know and since when did she care so much. Again she didn’t knew why she had a fascination with this girl.

Kara felt Lena’s eyes on her, she tried so hard to concentrate, hence why she wrote every word down her professor said. She felt hot, like her skin was on fire. Did she got sick? Is that how fever felt like? She could feel the sweat on her and god she hoped Lena didn’t saw that.

“You alright over there?”

She did see it. Kara touched her forehead and felt unknown wetness. The blonde was slightly nodding and Lena wanted to push further, because she didn’t believe her. And then it happened, it was a split of a second; Lena saw it and Kara felt it – her eyes were glowing. Her eyes were about to explode, there were on fire and Lena was about to grab her arm before Kara jumped up.

“Kara.”

The blonde had her fingers pressed against her eyelids, trying to keep the close. She wanted to say something but she didn’t, instead she just run out, trying to find a spot to hide. Kara left all her belongings behind, she didn’t care. She ran into the girls toilet and when she opened her eyes, she wasn’t meet with her usual blue eyes, her eyes were red, glowing. Her hands grabbed the edge of the sink; she tried so hard to control herself when she heard her name again.

“Kara.” It was Lena. She came after her, carrying all her stuff; she even picked up her glasses.

Kara shut her eyes again; hoping whatever happened to her would go away. She knew what happened to her, in a way she did, but right know her mind was absolutely not capable on processing any information. The blonde didn’t realise that her hands dented the sink.

“Are you alright?”

The blonde was nodding again, turning the tap on to get some cold water in her face. Lena saw the almost broken sink, but she tried to ignore the fact that it looked like two hands, like Kara’s hands. She put the books down, getting some paper towels for her. The blonde still had her eyes shut, too afraid to turn the tap off. She knew she couldn’t do this forever; Lena wouldn’t go away that easily. Kara slowly opened her eyes, still facing the sink and she sighed in relief when she realised that everything went back to normal. She got up, took the paper towels to dry her face. There was a moment when green and blue eyes stared at each other. Lena realised how much those glasses hide and how blue Kara’s eyes were. She was trying to look for that glow she saw before but there was nothing.

“I think I am getting the flu or something like that.”

“Yeah something like that huh. I brought your stuff by the way.”

“Thanks. You didn’t need to, you know.” Kara grabbed her books and glasses, but she didn’t put them back on.

“The lecture was boring anyway.”

“I better go and lay down. Thank you Lena.”

Kara didn’t even wait for Lena’s response; she turned around and was gone. To be fair, Lena didn’t even know what to say. She turned around, putting her hands on the dent, shaking her head on that crazy thought she had. There was no way that this was Kara. And her eyes glowing? She probably needed to stop taking drugs. She had a few drinks last night maybe that was all in her head.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come yell at me!  
> [My tumblr](https://wonderwrath.tumblr.com/)


	2. II

Kara felt like she never run out awkward conversations with one of her family members. Obviously she had to tell Alex that she thought she developed a new power. The blondes mind was too busy, to put things simple, it was Alex who had to tell her that Clark has a power like that. And when Alex did and Kara remembered how Clark developed this power, she froze. She started to get her powers when she went through puberty, just like he did. And one by one they started to come up to the surface. The thing was, Kara was never in love or felt attraction to anyone before. She was too busy, not able to analyse if she was capable to fall in love with a human or if that the yellow sun affected her in that matter as well. She couldn’t even answer if she liked boys or girls. Kara didn’t know what she preferred or if she ever felt attracted to someone else before, but she knew one thing: Lena looking at her like that, with her bright green eyes, set her skin on fire.

“So you like her?”

“No! I don’t even know her. It probably was only a coincidence. My powers come whenever they want to. It has nothing to do with her. I just met her.” With met Kara meant being an awkward mess around her.

“Sure believe that little sister.”

“You are wrong Alex.”

Alex was laughing before she left Kara’s room.

From now on the blonde tried to avoid Lena as best as she could. It was really about the fact that she set her skin on fire, Kara couldn’t act normal around her and it had to stop. She used her powers more than she should to avoid Lena, but for now that was the best Kara could come up with. Kara still felt Lena’s eyes on her, she felt the paper Lena was throwing at her but all Kara did was just sitting there and staring at Lena. She didn’t realise that she pushed Lena to have a much closer look at her.

Because Lena realised what Kara was doing. The first time she thought Kara didn’t see her, when she walked into class and Lena was waving at her. The second time she found it suspicious but then it only got ridiculous. They weren’t friends or anything like that and yet, it still bothered Lena on some level. The Luthor could deal with people telling her to fuck off, it was a clear message, but that really got under her skin. Why did she ignore her? Lena went with the story that she had fever, that she still had some drugs in her system, seeing things, because obviously Kara was not capable of destroying a sink and having glowing eyes, so that behaviour absolutely didn’t made any sense to Lena. One day when Kara had to look at her, Lena was looking for answers in those blue eyes, but all she found was a troubled mind. There was never a day when Kara didn’t seem tense, she wondered if Kara was in pain or if her mind was so troubled, that she had to clench her fists every five minutes.

Lena tried to grab Kara. She followed her into the toilets, just to realise that she was already gone. When she run after her in the corridors, the blonde seemed to disappear into thin air. It wasn’t until Lena gave up. She was bored with her life, but not that bored to run after someone who didn’t wanted to be found.

* * *

 

On the weekend Lena was her drunken self again. She wasn’t a light weight but she didn’t stop drinking either. Lena never had the chance to be herself in boarding school or thorough her childhood. Every step was monitored by her mother, to make sure Lena would end up as a Luthor. That was her revenge, getting drunk; taking drugs and her list of one night stand was endless. Today wouldn’t be any different.

Alex managed to drag Kara out of the house. The blonde had nothing to lose and definitely nothing better to do, but she already felt uncomfortable. Alex promised her that it would be fun, but Kara wasn’t Alex. Her sister would probably see one of her girlfriends and leave Kara alone, unintentionally but she would forget that she brought her awkward little sister with her. Kara hoped that happened, so she could sneak out and run home, into her comfortable bed, being safe in her four walls.

She wouldn’t get that far.

Her ears picked something up, a familiar voice and when she turned her head around, she saw Lena fighting.

Kara walked over the street without a thought and Alex didn’t even bother opening her mouth.

“Get your hands off me.” Lena tried to push this pervert away but since she couldn’t even stand straight, all her effort seemed useless.

“You weren’t that shy two minutes ago.” The guy was pulling on Lena’s arm and Kara was there to separate them immediately.

“She said no.” The blonde pushed herself between Lena and that disgusting guy, but he was only laughing.

“Get out of my way Loser.” He tried to push Kara away until he realised that this stubborn girl of steel would not move an inch.

“What the fuck.” Kara’s hand shot forward to hit his chest and he fell on his back.

“Crazy bitch.” He went back inside and Kara finally turned around to Lena.

“Are you alright?” Lena smelled like she bathed in beer and not able to get up on her own told Kara that she wasn’t alright at all.

“She finally talks to me. You have a lot of explaining to do.”

“Yeah I will bring you home first. What about that?”

Kara kneeled down, one arm around her back and one under her legs and with one swift move she had Lena safely in her arms.

“Woah.” Lena had to close her eyes; she had her hands around Kara’s neck, with her nose tickling her skin. She smelled wonderful, like sunlight and flowers. It helped Lena not to throw up on her, that and Kara’s steady grip on her. Lena somehow managed to tell Kara where she lived before she had to close her eyes again. Kara moved her glasses aside to see if Lena had keys somewhere, but she didn’t.

_Oh well._

She opened the door with a _little bit_ of force and did the same with her apartment door, laying Lena down on the nearest bed she could find. Lena was about to pass out, sighing when she felt the comfortable mattress, but she hesitated when Kara was about to leave.

“Stay.”

Kara only wanted to get her a glass of water and then maybe after a few minutes she would have left, but now she had to stay. The blonde waited till Lena was asleep, before she got her that glass of water and went back a few moments later. She pulled a chair next to Lena, taking her glasses off, rubbing her temples, trying to ease her mind. What was she doing here? Why couldn’t she just be normal? No, delete the last part, Kara was glad that she had super hearing and was able to help Lena, but it made everything so much harder.

She fell asleep on the chair at one point, glasses in her hand, her chin almost touching her chest. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, but Kara was too tired to care.

Lena woke up in the morning with a massive headache. As usual, she didn’t remember much at all. She grabbed that glass of water, wondering if her past self wanted to make sure that her future self was hydrated, when she saw her.  _Kara_. Suddenly Lena was hit by a wave of flashbacks, realising that Kara brought her home, kicked some guy’s ass and she was still here. She must have fallen asleep on the chair. Lena got up, slowly and careful, not wanting to wake the sleeping beauty up. She took the glasses out of Kara’s hand, lifting her head up to get some strands of blonde hair out of her face. This woman was a mystery to her. The brunette couldn’t believe that she was still here. Lena’s plan was to get her in her bed, Kara would otherwise wake up with a massive headache as well but my dear god, she was heavy! She wasn’t able to move Kara an inch, but she managed to wake her up.

“Lena!” Kara was shocked to see Lena until she realised what happened. How could she fall asleep?

“Sorry I tried to move you but you are really heavy. Why did you sleep on the chair? You could have come to my bed.”

Sleeping in bed with Lena? Kara was suddenly hit by a wave of heat and in her mind she was praying it would stop soon. She shared a bed with her sister but with Lena? It seemed wrong in so many ways.

“No that wouldn’t have been appropriate.”

“Why are you a hugger?” Lena was joking but Kara blushed the second the words left her mouth.

“I’m only joking Kara.” The blonde was nodding trying to ease her mind.

“Thank you for yesterday.”

Suddenly the blonde’s mood changed and even Lena noticed it. She had the feeling that Kara suddenly stopped blushing as well.

“You need to be more careful. I don’t even want to think about what could have happened if I wouldn’t have been there Lena.”

“Okay Sheriff, I do better next time.”

“I am serious Lena, that’s not funny. Next time, call me and I will be there.”

For weeks Kara avoided Lena and now she gave Lena her number, to call her when she was in danger? Lena was confused what happened to Kara but she just went with it.

“Like my own bat signal?” Kara was huffing and Lena put the paper with her number away.

“Did you carry me all the way home?” Lena had a good look at Kara’s arms, wondering what she was hiding under that shirt.

“Yeah.”

“Kara that’s three miles.”

They exchanged a look and Kara grabbed her glasses, before she jumped up.

“Anyway, I should get going. Get some sleep in my own bed.”

“Sure.”

“Be careful Lena, I mean it.”

Lena felt weird after Kara left. She got her number out, wondering what Kara’s secret was. One second she was this awkward mess and then she scolded Lena, giving her number away for emergencies. Who does stuff like that? What could Kara possibly do when Lena was in danger? It was such a weird thing to do, but yet her number was saved the next minute before Lena passed out again.

* * *

  
  
The blonde would soon realise that it was mistake that she gave Lena her number.  
She still avoided her in class, at least she tried. Her phone buzzed, again and again. Kara still managed to ignore her.

Kara wouldn’t talk to Lena until the next weekend when she rung her.

”Lena?” The only thing the blonde heard was muffled sounds. “Lena this is not funny.”

“Heeeey.”

“Where are you?”

“She finally talks to me. You ignored me to whole week but when you think I am in danger you are right there Danvers. Impressive stuff.”

Kara kept quiet taking a deep breath and Lena stopped mocking her.

“Can you pick me up?”

“Where are you?”

“At some party on campus.”

Ugh. As if Kara knew who had a party, but Lena didn’t seem like the best person to ask. Kara used her super hearing to try and find Lena, it didn’t as long as expected and Kara had her glasses on before she even knew.

“Be there in a second.”

Kara showed up one minute later.

“Woah, where are you coming from?”

“I was in the neighbourhood.” Kara grabbed the cup that Lena had in her hand and threw it away.

“I wasn’t done with that.”

“I think you were. Come on lets go home.”

Lena rolled her eyes but she got pulled away before she could even say anything. She got drunk on purpose. Kara frustrated her. She stayed the whole night at her side and then didn’t talk to her for a whole week. So yes, Lena went here and got drunk on purpose, so she had a reason to call Kara. It was pathetic, Lena hated herself for it.  
  
The blonde didn’t carry her this time; she had her arm around her body instead, pushing her in the right direction.

“Are you mad at me?”  There was a stern impression on the blonde’s face, which didn’t change much when Lena looked at her.

“No why would I be?”

“You don’t talk to me.”

“I am talking to you right now.”

“Don’t play stupid. You know what I mean.”

Kara ignored her and Lena kept looking at her. It didn’t bother Kara in this moment, she kept walking, remembering the way to Lena’s flat.

“Keys.”

Lena tried to find her keys but Kara had them before she could even think about where she put them. The blonde was just happy that Lena had keys this time.

“God I feel sick.”

“Stop drinking so much Lena. It’s not healthy.”

“Can you lay down with me this time? You smell nice.”

Kara stopped in her movements, blushing on the spot, trying to deal with this new type of information.

“Please? It helps.”

“S…sure.”

Lena went to bed and Kara laid down next to her, with her coat and glasses on the side, being stiff as she has never been before. It got worse when Lena turned around, nuzzling her nose in the crock of her neck, putting one arm around her. She snuggled herself into Kara’s frame. Kara didn’t move at all, not able to understand what just happened. She had her hands flat on the bed, her eyes fixated in shock on the celling.

_What is happening?_

Her mind was completely blank. She couldn’t think, she barely could breath. Kara didn’t knew what to do. She wasn’t comfortable at all, Lena was already asleep. Was it too much if she put her arms around her? Or was it weird if she didn’t? Kara did move, to put the duvet over Lena, pushing her closer only to realise that she probably could leave her arms there, without making it too awkward. Her heart almost exploded, when Lena came closer, having her hand on Kara’s neck. The blonde was surprised that Lena didn’t wake up, because heart was drumming like a machine gun against her chest.

Lena woke up before Kara and this time she remembered. She wasn’t surprised that she woke up against that warm solid frame; she only wondered why they were snuggled up like that. Kara was asleep, her arms tight around Lena’s body, with Lena having one leg over her, face close to the neck and one arm on her chest. It was weird. She did ask Kara to lay with her, she didn’t thought they would end up like that. But then the bodies move during the sleep, maybe that’s how they ended up like that. Lena didn’t and couldn’t move. She could feel Kara’s heartbeat under her fingertips, realised how good she smelt. She was so warm, it was soothing. Her pulse was steady until it got faster. Kara was awake and she was aware of the situation. They separated within seconds, Kara let go of her immediately and got up.

“I am so sorry. I wanted to leave after you fell asleep. I really don’t know what happened.”

“It’s fine. Nothing happened right?”

Kara looked at her in shock. What was she talking about? And then the penny dropped. Oh my god. “Oh god no. No. I would never, no. That’s not what happened. I just…no.”

“I know Kara, it was only a statement. Relax.”

The blonde took her glasses and Lena knew what would happen next.

“I have to…”

“go? What a surprise. I would appreciate it, if you would stop ignoring me Kara. You were ignoring me all week. I texted you in class and you still did not talk to me. You carry me home, carry me three damn miles and you don’t even have the courtesy to say hello to me? Stop. If you can’t give me a good enough reason for doing so you come and talk to me otherwise I will stop talking to you Kara.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“See in you class Lena.”

“What?”

Kara left her again, leaving a furious Lena behind. God that woman had some nerve.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come yell at me!  
> [My tumblr](https://wonderwrath.tumblr.com/)


	3. III

“Good morning.” Kara put her books down next Lena was and the brunette couldn’t believe it - Kara could talk! She talked and it looked like she wanted to sit next to Lena. That was a nice change from Lena trying to hunt the blonde down.

 “Hello stranger.” Lena let her finger run through her messy hair and Kara felt strangely weird when she looked at her.

Kara thought a lot about what Lena said the morning when Kara couldn’t get away fast enough from her. She acted weird. She wanted to help her but at the same time she felt like she needed to stay away to protect Lena, to protect herself. Lena made her feel things she never felt before. Thinking about her set her skin on fire, looking at her made her feel even worse. She had the episode last week because Lena looked at her and she was afraid what would happen if they spend more time together, guess she had to find out. Hopefully she wouldn’t burn a hole into her.

“Can I help you?” Lena saw that Kara couldn’t stop staring at her, only to see how she quickly turned away and started blushing again.

“Sorry I was in thoughts.” Kara cleared her throat, before she looked away. “How are you feeling?”

“Better thank you. I might think about drinking less. Maybe I join you on one of your movie nights.”

Kara broke her pen, thinking about her and Lena on her bed seemed so wrong.

“Only if you don’t mind. It’s better than picking me up in the middle of the night.” Lena was confused, she looked at the pen and looked at Kara, being tense again.

The blonde was nodding, turning her head around, trying to calm down. “Sure sounds good to me.”

Kara calmed down when the lecture started, when Lena and her started talking about Science and Technology and both realised how good it felt to talk to someone, who understood what you were saying. They didn’t need to repeat themselves, narrow it down like they have to explain it to a little child and it was so refreshing. Kara felt better, relieved and Lena couldn’t believe what Kara was hiding from her all this time.

They left class together, still talking and had lunch, like they had it every day. Kara ate for three people and Lena was wondering how she burned all those calories.

“You always eat that much?”

“Yeah I am always hungry.”

“Impressive. You must work out a lot.”

Kara was nervously laughing, hoping Lena wouldn’t ask any more questions.

“I have to go now, my mother asked for my presence.”

And then it happened again: Lena hugged Kara goodbye and the blonde lost it. It was too much soft skin, Lena smelled too good and Kara actually realised that Lena had impressive breasts. The blonde was gone the second Lena turned around. She run away, far away where no one could see her and then she exploded. Her eyes were on fire, she destroyed a few trees before she shut her eyes again.

Damn.

Maybe Alex was right.

* * *

 

“So she hugged you and you did that? Jeez what happens if you share a bed together.” Alex looked at the mess her little sister made before she looked back to her.

Kara looked like a deer in headlights and Alex gasped. “Kara! And you didn’t tell me!”

“Nothing happened Alex, just a sleepover. I don’t understand why this is happening.”

“Looks like you have your first crush.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“Why because she is a girl?”

“No.”

“Why then?”

“Because I am not human. I am not supposed to feel that way. I can’t have feelings for her, it doesn’t make any sense.”

“Kara it never makes sense. Clark is married, who says you have to be alone for the rest of your life?”

The blonde was rubbing her temples, another habit she picked up lately.

“Come on, you need to practice. Keeping it inside won’t make your life easier. The earlier you accept the fact that you found someone you are attracted the easier it will be. Trust me I know.”

“How?”

“If I don’t get laid…”

“Okay I got it!”

Alex was laughing while Kara tried to concentrate. What should she think about? Lena? What was the big plan here? Kara couldn’t see the bigger picture. She knew where to look for it but she was afraid of the consequences.

“Think about when she hugged you.” She heard Alex talk in the background, still refuses to let go. “Did you feel her boobs?”

“Alex!” Kara turned her head around, not believe what her sister was saying. “I bet she smells nice. And girls’ skin is always so soft. You lay in bed with her you should know.”

“Stop!” Kara had pictures in her head, flashbacks from Lena. She felt hot, hotter than ever but she wouldn’t let go.

“I bet you want to touch her again.”

And there it was – Kara’s eyes exploded, ripping the ground open, before she closed her eyes again.

“There we go.”

“It can’t be.”

“Kara it is normal. People have crushes on each other; it doesn’t have to mean anything. I find people attractive; it doesn’t mean I want to marry them. And now try it again.”

Kara did it again and again. She wasn’t happy though. Lena was probably her only friend, if you could call what they had a friendship, and now Kara started to develop a crush on her. Why? Why not anyone else? But Alex was right, it didn’t mean anything. Maybe Lena was her type, maybe she needed that long to find out what her type was, but it didn’t mean they would get married, only that her skin was super soft; she smelled terrific and she was thinking about her boobs, but hey, it was normal that her knees got weak when she looked into those green eyes right?

“Okay, I hope now you are able to spend some time with her without burning her to the ground.”

“Very funny Alex.”

* * *

 

Kara tried not to think too much about the possible crush she had on Lena. On the other side, Lena couldn’t stop thinking about Kara. She barely said two words to her mother, which she never really did anyway, she was busy thinking about Kara. She didn’t know why, but again, that woman was a mystery to her. Doctor Jekyll and Mister Hyde, that’s what Kara reminded her off. Most off the time she was shy until it was about Lena’s safety. Lena knew that she kicked a guy’s ass, she carried her home and made sure to call her the next time Lena was out. She stayed twice at her place, to make sure that she was okay, but she always disappeared, she always had to run away when Lena asked the wrong question. Plus the fact that her eyes were glowing and she almost broke the sink apart, a lot of things were strange about Kara.

Lena was – shocking news! – not in the best mood after the dinner with her mother. It was necessary, seeing her at least once a month, so she wouldn’t be disinherited. She had two choices: get drunk then call Kara to pick up her wasted as or go to Kara straight away.

A few minutes later she was knocking on Kara’s door. The blonde opened it without thinking, without her glasses, her hair down, not wearing her typical university outfit. Wow.

“Lena!”

“I thought I make your life easier by coming to you straight away.”

“Are you okay?”

“No but I don’t want to talk about it. I brought ice cream and I might share it if you let me in.”

Kara stepped aside and Lena walked into her room. Kara was wearing jogging bottoms and a hoodie and Lena just realised how blue her eyes were. She knew that Kara was beautiful, but that was something she never realised before. Her hair was down and Lena just wanted to grab it. God she was gorgeous.

“What is it?”

“I just never realised how blue your eyes were before.”

“Oh.” Kara tried not to blush, but it failed big time.

“Where is your roommate?”

“Oh she is never here.”

“Is that why you said she is nice?”

“Yeah.” Kara was laughing, not nervously, she was genially laughing and Lena felt like it was the first time that she heard her laugh that freely.

“What are you watching?” Lena sat down, making herself comfortable while Kara got some spoons.

“Oh nothing…special.”

“Pocahontas?”

Kara sat down, not saying one word, not believing that she forgot to turn it off before she opened the door.

“I love Disney films.”

“You do?!”

“Yes why are you surprised?”

“I just didn’t expect it.”

“Because I look like I enjoy action films with blood and naked women?”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“I know. You can never go wrong with a Disney film, there is always a secret message behind it I mean Pocahontas is the best proof for it.”

Kara was in awe and so was Lena. Kara, because she finally found someone who loved Disney films and Lena, because she realised how much she enjoyed Kara’s company. The blonde seemed more relaxed, like she enjoyed her company as well.

Lena choosed the next film and she was smiling when she realised that Kara was silently singing to herself.

“Who do you like more, Ariel or Pocahontas?”

“That is a weird question.”

The question was indeed weird and nothing Lena thought about. She didn’t think about what Kara could think or what any of her words would do to her. It was a normal question because when she was younger she liked Ariel until she watched the film years later and realised how foolish she was.

“I could ask you if you like the racoon more or the fish but that would be even weirder.”

“Pocahontas.”

“Yeah me too. Not really into redheads.”

Another thought Lena overshared, not realising that Kara might get it wrong, which she did. Kara frowned, she didn’t knew why but it affected her mood immense. So she was into brunettes. Interesting. What she developed was only a crush but that still hurt. Lena felt the sudden mood change, not really getting the problem here.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Her reaction was childish and stupid, she couldn’t believe how hard it as for her to shake it off.

Lena knew that Kara was lying. It took a while till it clicked. She couldn’t believe that Kara actually had such thoughts. Lena was smiling, unintentionally for Kara’s adorable reaction to it. She wanted to ask her if Kara was kidding, but the blonde seemed too busy in her own thoughts. Lena didn’t knew how to fix this and she didn’t even knew how she got in this mess in the first place. Why would Kara even react like that? This was too confusing, even for a Luthor. She didn’t even knew if she could call this a friendship or what she should call their sleepovers and rescue missions; let a known thinking about Kara in that way. She did, she wanted to do things to her, but Kara didn’t seem like that type of girl.

“I mean I would choose John Smith over her, if he was a girl. He had really nice blonde hair.”

Lena tried to make it sounds as casual as possible, hoping Kara wouldn’t realise what she was trying to do.

“Are you kidding me?”

“No I am not. I always wondered if he wasn’t meant to be a girl. Would have been a better story.”

There looked at each other for a moment, long enough for both to realise that Lena told Kara that she was into girls.

“Only if they never left. The ending sucks.”

Crisis prevented.

It got late and Kara felt how awkward it got. She wanted to invite Lena to stay but then they had to share a bed again. Last time they snuggled, Kara wasn’t sure if that was such a good idea after the realisation that she might be into Lena. She probably won’t burn her to pieces, but that wasn’t what she feared most. Lena felt it to, hence her trying to run away this time.

“I will go. I am sorry for barging in and staying for so long.”

“No stay. It’s late. You should stay just to be safe otherwise you have to call me again.“ Kara got up as well and Lena didn’t knew what to do. Kara wanted her to stay, she desperately needed her to, because she would be worried and would feel bad.

“Is that why you gave me your number huh? But okay Kara, I will stay if soothes your mind. Do you have some clothes?  I have been wearing these all day; I really don’t want to wake up in them.”

Then Kara did something that took the breath out of Lena’s lungs: Kara took her hoodie off, leaving her with nothing but a sports bra. The blonde didn’t think about her actions and Lena was unable to process this new information. So that’s why she was able to carry around her around, kicking the guys ass and did she tell her that she didn’t work out? Was she born this way? No one woke up with an eight pack like that. Lena felt like she discovered a whole new Kara, a very hot and attractive one. She wanted to reach out and let her hand glide over those abs, but that probably would be too much.

“Lena? It gets cold at night, you think you will be alright or you want me to try to find something else? Sorry I just washed almost all my stuff.”

Right. Don’t make it obvious Lena. She grabbed her hoodie, realising how warm it was. She bet it smelled like Kara.

“The bathroom is over there. Here, they might be too big but I don’t have anything in midget size.”

“Funny.” Lena turned around, when Kara did the same and Lena managed to run into the door frame, to busy staring at the blonde’s muscular back. She never knew a back was able to look that good.

She locked the door behind her, throwing some water in her face. Fuck. Lena had a look at her back, unable to understand where Kara’s muscles came from. The hoodie smelled like her and Lena wanted to throw it in the corner, but it felt too comfortable and Kara did smell fantastic. Lena couldn’t believe that they would spend another night together. Kara’s bed was smaller than hers; she didn’t even want to think about how they would try to figure out the perfect position to sleep in it.

“You should sleep next to the wall, it’s not the biggest bed, I don’t want you to fall out. Or I sleep in her bed; I don’t think she will come back anyway.”

Lena had no idea how to reply to that. Kara could do whatever she wanted but Lena already felt how much the thought bothered her – she didn’t wanted Kara to sleep in another bed.

“I make myself small and then there should be enough space for you as well, otherwise she will kick your ass when she comes back and I kick yours for being awake.” Yeah Luthor, that totally made sense.

“Fair enough.” Kara was laughing again, with Lena shaking her head at her.

They were laying next to each other, both wanting to say something, looking at each other.

“What?” Lena couldn’t handle the intense staring any longer.

“Nothing! You look like you were about to say something?”

“No I only wanted to ask on what side you’re are usually sleeping?”

“Oh I don’t know. Don’t really have a side.”

“Well I sleep on my right side so don’t get handsy.”

“If I recall you are the hugger here.”

“I was drunk, that doesn’t count.”

“If you say so.”

“Good night Kara.”

“Good night.”

* * *

 

Kara stayed awake and so did Lena, trying to find a spot on the wall she could focus on. Both didn’t move an inch and they didn’t until they fell asleep. Kara woke up in the middle of the night because she heard someone screaming. First she thought it was a dream, then she realised Lena was here and she jumped up to see if she was okay but then she figured out that it must have been further away, her super hearing woke her up. Kara was standing at the window, trying to find the source. She was making sure that Lena was still asleep, before she left. It was a car accident; Kara tried to be as quick as possible, trying not to be seen, which was harder than she thought. It would even be harder since Lena woke up; she heard things she couldn’t understand. Kara was gone just like that and then she came back minutes later and Lena had no idea why Kara would leave in the middle of the night. She smelled different, like smoke and then she hugged her, just like that. Lena relaxed in her embrace, finding her warmth still so soothing, falling asleep quicker than expected. Her last thought was wondering why the blonde choose to hug her, wondering if she would blame it on her again in the morning.

Lena had her finger on Kara’s face the next morning, whipping of ashes? Kara had black stuff on her face, making Lena wonder what she does during the night. The second the blonde woke up, Lena whipped her fingers on the hoodie she was wearing, not wanting Kara to run away again. Kara pulled back slightly, realising how close they were. Yes she did hug Lena, more for the reason that she was worried about her and just happy to see her safe and sound asleep in the bed, that was at least was the lie Kara told herself to ease her mind. She wanted to jump up, but that would be too suspicious.

“So how did you sleep?”

“Wasn’t too bad minus the fact that you do need a bigger bed.”

“Sorry.”

“What about you?” Lena did not want to ask Kara what she did at night, but a girl could be a little bit curious.

“It was okay. I had a nightmare at some point, but it all ended well.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. You should have woken me up.”

“No no its fine, really wasn’t necessary to wake you up.”

“Just do it next time, it wouldn’t be a problem.”

“Next time?” Kara sounded hopeful and surprised at the same time. It seemed like a normal thing, having a third sleepover in less than a few days.

“Oh please don’t sound so surprised. You are the reason why I am here.”

“I am?”

“You asked me to stay, so I stayed.” Lena didn’t want to put it that simple, but it was the truth. Kara didn’t wanted her to leave, hence why she stayed, but nothing happened and Lena had a feeling it never will.

“Oh right. Sorry, I forgot, I just…” Right! That’s why Lena stayed, because Kara was worried about her.

The blonde got up and Lena knew the procedure already. Kara would excuse herself, needed to go somewhere and Lena would just ignore it. But not today, Alex stormed in Kara’s room, and Kara’s heart almost stopped beating.

“Kara what were you thinking? Someone could have…” Alex stopped the moment she realised Lena being in Kara’s bed, putting her phone down.

“Alex!”

Lena wanted her to keep talking; there obviously must be something on her phone connected to Kara. Also, why did she tell her off? What did Kara do last night? Except sharing the bed with her.

Lena was smart enough to know that she had to leave. Kara was busy staring at Alex, so Lena could get up, feeling Alex eyes on her.

“I will go Kara, I am sorry.”

“No, you don’t have to go.”

“I shouldn’t have stayed. I see you later.” 

Lena left but if they thought that she wouldn’t put two and two together, they obviously didn’t knew her that well. The first thing she did was getting her phone out, reading an article about a mysterious blonde woman saving a few idiots out of car, minutes before it exploded.

“This is you isn’t it? How did you do it? Does she know?”

“No she was asleep, okay? I checked Alex, she was asleep, she doesn’t know. How did they get a picture? Who took the picture?”

“I don’t know Kara, you have to be careful. Hopefully no one else will realise that it’s you. Why can’t you just keep your nose out of people business?”

“Their screams woke me up Alex! I can’t just ignore that, letting them die to protect myself. I can’t ignore it; I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“What about Lena?”

“What about her?”

“Another sleepover Kara?”

“It’s not what it looks like.”

“You should tell her.”

“There is nothing to tell.”

“You are such a bad liar Kara. Bloody hell she even wore your clothes. Just admit it.”

Kara was only shrugging and Alex knew that she was a hopeless case. “God Kara, you really have to fall before you realise what’s going on. Be careful okay? I don’t want your face all over the news.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come yell at me!  
> [My tumblr](https://wonderwrath.tumblr.com/)


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the ride!

Lena went home, had a shower and went straight back out. Her eyeliner was on point, hair in a mess of black curls or what she called no brushing her hair for a few days, some layers of dark clothes, going to the crime scene. She kept looking at the picture. She wasn’t a hundred percent sure if it was Kara, but she left last night and Lena found ashes on her face. Lena wanted to find out what Kara kept from her, but she didn’t like this one bit. It must be true; otherwise Alex wouldn’t have had a go at her. Or not? The car was here all abandoned there was some police tape but that wouldn’t hold her back. Lena didn’t knew what she was looking for, not until she saw it. It reminded her when she ran after Kara into the bathroom, two imprints in the sink, now she found one at the car. What a funny coincidence. Lena got that Kara was hiding something, that she might have powers but in a way she also thought that this was completely ridiculous? Like Kara? Who probably never risked anything in her life, who looked like she spend her whole life in catholic school? She didn’t look she ran into burning buildings and jumped in front of cars and yet this look just like something Kara would do.  
  
It was even funnier when Kara showed up. She never thought Lena would show interest in what happened; otherwise she never showed up or checked before she randomly appeared out of thin air.

 “Kara?” Yes, what a funny coincidence it was.

Shit.

“Lena what are you doing here?” Kara’s voice was very high pitched.

“I’m just bored. Keeping up with the latest gossip.”

“This is a crime scene!”  

“So what is your excuse then? Lost something?” Lena knew, she knew and yet it didn’t completely click.

“I just….” Kara was looking for the right words, lighting up like a Christmas tree but Lena gave her a break.

“Well then.”

Lena took a quick picture, before she walked to Kara.

“Don’t come to me with your moral standards when you are not one bit better. I guess you heard about it.”

“Geez yes, a bit much don’t you think?”

“No not really. I mean the world has Superman, maybe we have a Copycat, who knows.”

“No like  I would know but it doesn’t have to be a copycat you know, maybe there are more than one, but not here you know, why would…there…here at this college. There are other places to be.”

“Right, maybe they just didn’t got their story right. I mean it was drunk driving? Maybe it just a random person minding their own business.”

“Exactly!”

Lena was nodding, not because she agreed with Kara, because she was such a bad liar. It was adorable to see how she tried to hide it. The brunette did not think that she was related with superman or bullshit like that, but there was something.

“Everything good with your sister?”

“Oh that? Yeah, that was just a…misunderstanding.”

“Yeah looked like one.”

“I’m sorry that you had to leave like that. She shouldn’t have just barged in.”

“Its fine Kara, nothing happened. I shouldn’t have stayed that long anyway. It’s all good, don’t worry about it. ”

Kara wanted to say that she didn’t mind, but she felt like she was crossing a line by saying that. It was only a crush.

“Guess I see you in class then.”

Lena left, feeling like Kara needed to be alone, but the second she turned around, Kara was gone. Lena stopped in her movement, looking everywhere for that blonde had. How?

* * *

 

They saw each other in class again, for what it’s worth, both dropped the topic. Kara because she didn’t thought that Lena would realise it was her and Lena because she knew how uncomfortable it made Kara. It made life easier by ignoring the obvious secrets Kara hide under the surface. Lena knew what she was talking about, she was a Luthor, and every Luthor had more than one skeleton in the closet. Her stepmother always managed to forget how badly she treated Lena, being surprised had her reactions. Lena never had any true friends or did know what love was. The only person who ever loved her might have been her father, but he did a long time ago and her biological mother, well, she would never know. Lex was the closest she had to a healthy relationship, but now she realised that even that was all a lie. No one really cared what Lena did. No one in her family would react that way Alex did with Kara, except when Lena was dragging the Luthor name down. All she got was a monthly visit, which was mostly about Lex and she got money, because a Luthor couldn’t be poor. It wasn’t about Lena; it was just about her last name. She had no one and since she was used to secrets, she wouldn’t push Kara away, because to be fair, Kara was the only real thing she had. The thing was unnamed, but they were friends. Kara never failed to be there or make her laugh.  
  
Class went by faster, they had lunch together, with Lena still wondering about Kara’s ability to eat that much. She most probably lie to her; no one had such a muscular body without working out and she hide it so well. She was staring at her, looking at all her features. Lena never had a girlfriend before, but she definitely would say that Kara was girlfriend material. Not only that Kara saw beyond her name and Lena’s look, she was beautiful and modest about it. She always smelled good, her smile made Lena weak, she felt how she get lost more and more in those baby blue eyes and Kara was gentle. She was nice and attentive, never felt to make her laugh. Hot and sweet, that’s what she was, but Lena wouldn’t put her down as a simple hot, she was much more than that.  
  
Kara did the same, when Lena looked away. Alex wondered why Kara would be into someone like Lena, but she didn’t even saw what Alex saw. Her sister saw the Luthor name, the piercings in her ears, some tattoos and her grudge style. Kara just saw genuine green eyes, an addictive smile, and a person. She didn’t see the ripped jeans, too much eyeliner and too much black, too many piercings and loud music; she didn’t care about those things. She did see how those green eyes make her weak, how one look of Lena’s made her lose balance. Thinking how her made her feel warm and hugging her was the best thing. Lena gave the best hugs and Kara always had such a hard time to let go. They looked like they got forced to do an assignment together, since they did not look like the same side of a coin.

It went on for another few days, Lena felt like Kara was more careful around her. There was no news, no running away, no nothing, as if it never happened. Kara did leave for a few rescue missions; she left her glasses at home, because she thought it would make a big difference. Alex told her that it was stupid, people could see her whole face, taking her glasses off would make no difference, but Kara refused to wear a mask.

“That’s ridiculous Alex; I am not wearing a mask. I’m not a Superhero. I know what I am doing.”

“Do you?”

Did she? Kara just wanted to help people, it wasn’t a crime. Someone took a blurry picture of her, people already forgot about her, plus no one knew who Kara Danvers was anyway.

Except Lena Luthor.

“So this is a serious question, chocolate or vanilla ice cream?”

“Hmm, I like both, but don’t be shy; otherwise I have to eat yours again.”

“I let you off last time but if you touch my food again, I will kick your ass.”

“Sure.”

“Oh you don’t believe me?” Lena turned around, giving Kara the typical Luthor death stare.

“You think you scare me? You are too cute to pull that off.” There were a few moments when Kara didn’t not realise what her actions or words had for consequences. Like the other night when she stood half naked in front of Lena, like it was normal to stand there in a bra and now telling her, who was as confused as Kara was, that she was cute. Yes Lena was straight forward but god, this was not just a sex thing, Kara was not someone she just wanted to have sex with, she liked being in her company. Lena couldn’t believe that there actually was someone she liked.

Lena opened her mouth, searching for the perfect response, but she couldn’t, she bite in her bottom lip, looking at Kara who tried to find a film. It was not a secret that Lena was gay. She was and she never hides it. Her mother still thinks she does it to piss her off, but Lena had no interest in men whatsoever. She never had, there were just too many things appealing in a woman. She could name ten things she liked about Kara in an instant. It’s not like Lena didn’t thought about it, but Kara did not seem like that type of person who was that open-minded but then she never asked her. Lena didn’t knew what Kara was interested in, she never gushed about boys or girls. Never. Lena had no clue what was going on in that head. Sometimes she thought Kara was flirting with her, in her own nerdy way and then she pushed her away just like that, but telling her that she was cute was something different. If someone was cute then it was her. Lena never looked cute and she would have told everyone else to fuck off, but since it was Kara who said it, she took the compliment. Please, the only light colour she had in her wardrobe was grey; Kara looked like she jumped of a rainbow, if someone was cute, it was Kara.

“Another Disney film? Who would have thought that?”

“We don’t have to.”

“Play it or I will eat your food.”

The Lion King, a film that made both always cry, but not today. Lena was staring at Kara when she was crying, feeling too many emotions at the same time. She wanted to a hug her, since it seemed like a thing people did to comfort one another but something stopped her.

“Stop looking at me.” Kara looked at Lena, not able to process the fact that Lena did not cry at all.

 “You are adorable.”

“No it’s gross.”

“Come here.”

Kara ended up in Lena’s embrace seconds later, where she stopped fighting it the second she felt her arms around her. She liked it way too much and she froze when she felt Lena’s lips on her forehead. None of this crossed a line, it was normal, something Kara would have done if it was Lena and yet Kara felt like she was burning alive. She didn’t knew how long she should stay here so it was not inappropriate. Lena felt Kara’s mood change; there was literally nothing Kara could hide from here. It was Lena’s turn now not to move, the blonde looked at her before her focus went down to her lips. Alex was right, her skin was soft, Kara always thought it when she touched her, but she wondered how soft her lips felt. Lena saw that as well. She could just pull her into a kiss, risk it and find out what Kara was into, but if she wanted to, Kara could lean in herself and find out. Lena already pulled her into the hug, kissed her forehead and did more than she should have done.

Kara cleared her throat, leaning back, trying to focus on the film.

Lena played with her fingers, a habit she picked up a long time ago. She long lost focus on the film, counting her fingertips over and over again, to stop herself from doing something stupid. She knew it was already too late. Lena had to find out, this was killing her. She needed to know what she felt was a thing and if Kara felt the same way.

 “When you said that I am cute, did you mean it?”

“W…what?”

No Lena wouldn’t allow her to play games. She grabbed the remote to pause the film and then she did something that stopped Kara from breathing – she sat on her lap. Her thighs where on either side on her hips and Kara didn’t knew how to react with this new feeling of Lena’s whole body weight pressed against her. Lena was so close and so warm, she felt her hot breath on her lips and Kara knew she would explode any second.

“You said that I am cute, did you mean it Kara? I am so confused about you, that’s why I have to ask you. Did you mean it?”

This was probably the further Kara ever went with another person. Hugging Lena made her destroy half of a forest; this would affect her far worse.

Did she mean it? Kara didn’t even remember saying it that casually like it was something normal to say, but it made Lena think about the meaning behind it. Kara wasn’t really subtle, she kept staring at Lena, and she hugged her and a few minutes ago so was thinking how her lips must fell on hers.  
  
“Yes.”

Kara said yes but her whole body said no. Lena felt like she tried to push herself away from her. The things she could do to her and Lena most likely would let her, even if Lena thought about doing things to Kara, her thoughts stopped when she saw Kara suffering under her. Usually when Lena went out to get laid, she got laid and she never had a problem with anyone not wanting her, this was new. Kara said yes and no at the same time. The second the blonde realised that Lena moved to get up, Kara pulled her back. God she didn’t knew what she was doing, seconds later her lips landed on Lena’s. It felt like something exploded in Kara’s stomach, the world stopped like Kara never experienced it before. Her lips were definitely softer than Kara thought they would be. Kara was hesitant and unexperienced, her hands still lying motionless around.

Lena let go of her, having a quick look in those blue eyes before she leaned back in. For a second Kara thought she did something wrong, until she felt like she got hit by lighting. Lena grabbed her face to pull her closer and Kara’s hands automatically shot up to do exactly the same. She copied every move Lena did, because she didn’t know better. Lena never thought that Kara never kissed someone else before, it was nothing that came to her mind now or something she noticed straight away. The second Lena’s tongue touched her, Kara felt it. She had felt it the whole time and somehow she could manage but that was too much. It made her feel things in places she didn’t even knew she was able to feel anything. The second her tongue touched Kara again, she jumped up, putting Lena back on the bed.

Her eyes were shut and there was no way that she would open them again.

“Kara!”

“I am so sorry Lena, I have to go. I can’t.”

“Please don’t.”

“I am sorry.”

Kara ran out and when Lena ran after her, the blonde was already gone.

“KARA!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come yell at me!  
> [My tumblr](https://wonderwrath.tumblr.com/)


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cut the other chapter in half so I will just give it to you.

There was no word for Lena’s emotional status. She thought she finally found a friend and everything just turned into shit, like it usually did. That so called friend kept a lot of secrets from her; one of them might be that she had feelings for her but after a kiss - a kiss she initiated! – Kara thought the best thing to do is to run away. In a way Kara was probably savings Lena’s life, but that was nothing the Luthor knew. Kara was gone and she did not come back that day or did call; she called and texted the day after. Kara knocked on Lena’s door but she was gone. She surprisingly was in class and Kara made the mistake to walk towards her.

“Lena, you okay? I tried to call you, you didn’t answer.”

“That feeling must suck.” It’s not like Lena used to call and text and Kara ignored while sitting in the same room as her.

“Okay I guess I deserved that.”

“You guess? Are you actually serious Kara?”

“Lena I am sorry, trust me I didn’t wanted to go. You have to believe me. I just wanted to protect you.”

“Protect me from what?”

Well Lena could ask those people Kara scared in the plane that was flying above the college, when the blonde thought it would be unfair to hit some trees again, because Kara overheated.

“You know what Kara, do us both a favour and just leave me alone. I know that you are lying to me and I have enough. I got lied to my whole life that is the last thing I need.”

“Lena please.”

“Please what? Are you going to tell me what is going on with you? No? Oh well then, get out of my way. Don’t ever talk to me again.”

* * *

 

“So that’s her huh?” Alex never thought that someone like Lena would be her type. “Never thought you would be into someone like that.“

”What do you mean?”

“Grunge.”

”Any more complicated?”

“Kara you look like the love child of a unicorn, she looks like she just jumped out of a nirvana video.”

“It’s just clothes.”

Lena turned her head and Alex patted her sister’s shoulders. If looks could kill. “Oh Kara, you screwed up.”

“What am I going to do?”

“Either way you tell her or you have to forget her.”

“I can’t.”

“Kara you kissed her. You made the decision to kiss her; you have to deal with the consequences. Either way you tell her or you have to forget about her. She obviously needs to know why you ran away from her and I can’t blame her. Yes Kara, I know why you did what you did, but you can’t blame a girl for asking. Tell her or try to get her out of your head. I’m sorry Kara; there is nothing I can do to fix this.”

* * *

 

Lena stormed into Kara’s room. She didn’t knew why she made the first step, but she needed answers. She was at home, running up and down, wondering what could possibly got into Kara to jump up and leave her there. What was she hiding? She didn’t seem like that person who would play with another ones feelings but yet here we are. Lena tried to be the typical ice cold bitch she was but not this time, she was too curious. Kara wanted this and yet she was scared.

Kara wasn’t there.

Lena was laughing.

Of course she wasn’t. Probably away on one of her secret missions. Lena decided to stay. She wanted to finish this once and for all. She didn’t care if she had to wait the whole night, she was that stubborn that she would sit here and wait for Kara to return, just to tell her off. She left her glasses here, hopefully she would come home sooner when she realised her mistake. Lena had no idea how blind Kara was, but those glasses were always glued to her face, she must be blind as bat.

It has only been an hour when Kara came back. She super speed back into her room and gasped when she saw Lena.

“Oh my god! Kara! What the hell?” Kara’s super speed was not even what Lena shocked the most, she didn’t even realised that, it was the fact that her clothes had holes in it. Burn marks. She was still smoking, but she seemed fine.

Lena jumped up, carefully touching Kara, but she didn’t even wince. “What happened to you? Kara talk to me.”

“I’m….i’m fine.” Kara had no idea how she would get out of this situation. She needed to get out of her clothes or what was left of it; she undressed herself, with Lena close behind her. Half her bra and knickers was the only thing that wasn’t affected, but that didn’t stop Lena. She had her hands on Kara’s body, touching her to make sure she was actually fine.

“Lena.” Kara grabbed Lena’s arm, trying to get her attention so she would look at her. “Lena I am fine. I am not hurt. Listen to me I am okay, do you understand that?”

Lena looked at that pile of burned clothes, trying to make sense out of this. She was looking back at Kara, with fresh clothes on her body, not understand one bit.

“How are you not injured? What did you do?”

“Lena I…I just…”

“Really? I am waiting here for you for an hour, because I want to know what is going on with you and you are still wasting my time. You know what, I will go now and don’t you ever talk, no don’t even look at me, please just pretend that I don’t exist because that’s what I am going to do. I thought you are my friend Kara but look at you, you never able to answer any of my questions. You are lying to me and you can’t even tell me why. I don’t know why I bothered. Just leave me alone. I have enough this.”

“Lena please.”

Lena stormed out and Kara had a few seconds to make up her mind. She had two choices, go with it or tell her what was going on. There was no way that she would Lena go like that. Kara wasn’t capable on leaving her alone; it was too late for that.

Kara used her super speed to get in front of Lena, who managed to stop before running into the solid form.

“Please stop.”

“Where the hell are you coming from?”

“I will tell you whatever you want to know, but please Lena come back inside.”

Lena hesitated for a moment, before she got lost again in those baby blue eyes. “Everything?”

“Yes.”

* * *

 

“So come on. I don’t have all day Kara.”

“You are not really making this easy.”

“None of this is easy Kara. So you either open your mouth or we end this right here. ”

“I have powers.”

“Powers?”

“Like Superman.”

“Don’t tell me you can fly?”  
  
“Not yet no.”

Lena wanted to laugh, but Kara was so serious about it. She was serious about it. Lena got up, putting her hands on Kara’s arms. Everything made sense now. The Luthor wasn’t even shocked or felt the need to ask Kara if she was joking, she knew it and now she got her confirmation.

“Do you remember that night when I stayed because you were worried about me? You left for at least fifteen minutes. And then Alex came and had a go at you. It was you in the pictures weren’t it? You went up there and saved those people, didn’t you? How did you know they needed help?”

“I heard them. I thought it was a dream, then I thought it was you, but I realised it was someone else. I had to go. I thought you were asleep.”

“How?”

“My hearing. It’s one of my powers.”

“Hm. So your eyes glow as well then huh? Don’t ask me how I know Kara, I do so tell me.”

“Yes, I started when we met.”

“Oh so I am the reason for this?”

“I get my powers during puberty, when my body grows my power do as well. With you I experienced something I never did before.”

There was big questions mark on Lena’s face and Kara knew she had to tell her the whole truth.

“I never kissed someone before.”

Again, Lena thought Kara must be joking, but my god she wasn’t. “Oh my god.” Lena was Kara first kiss and if Lena had known, oh dear, she would have never pushed her that much. Kara blushed like she never did before, trying to turn away but Lena tried to hold her back. “I am sorry Kara. Please don’t. I am sorry for pushing you. I didn’t know. I assumed that you, but you didn’t. I’m the one who should feel embarrassed. I would have done a better job.”

Kara didn’t say anything. There was nothing she wanted to say, she did, but she didn’t wanted to tell Lena how the kiss made her feel. Funny enough, Kara being a Superhero was cool for Lena. She lived in the same world as Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman, she was more shocked by the fact that Kara never kissed someone before, unless Lena who lost her virginity years ago. Everything made sense, it was like Lena knew all along and this was just a reminder that she was right. Kara had powers, she most likely was a superhero, cool. Whatever. Lena heard about weirder stuff than this.

“Why did you ran away?”

Lena felt again like she lost Kara, so she put her fingers under her chin to force her to look into her eyes. “Why did you ran away Kara?”

“I was scared that I hurt you.”

“Why?”

“I will show you but don’t be scared.”

It was easy for Kara to use this unknown power, with Lena being so close. Her eyes started glowing and Lena unintentionally leaned back a little bit, but her nerdy side made her leaned forward quite quickly.

“So I wasn’t hallucinating.” Lena let her fingers glide over Kara’s face, trying to ease out the frown Kara had on her face. “Stop frowning.”

“What does it do?”

“It’s like a heat vision I suppose. I burned down half a forest so I was scared I do the same to you.”

“How hot does it get?”

“I don’t know.”

“We should figure it out.” Lena got distracted by all the science fact she tried to gather in her head. “Anyway how is this my fault?”

Kara cleared her throat, started blushing again.

“You kissed me.”

Lena had to bite in her bottom lip to hide her grin. She could not believe what she heard but Lena realised that Kara ran away from her because she literally couldn’t handle the heat. It amused Lena in a weird way, knowing that Kara literally overheated because of her.

“So one kiss from me, makes you overheat? Boil over? Explode?”

Kara was full on blushing and Lena knew she had to stop. She really needed to calm down her libido. “I am so sorry Kara. Why didn’t you tell me?” She was her first damn kiss and if that was connected to her, then Lena wasn’t surprised that she had to flee, when Lena was straddling her like the idiot she was. She full on wanted to ravish that poor girl.

“I can’t believe that you never kissed someone before, I actually couldn’t tell.”

Kara seemed relieved. It could have ended so much worse, but Lena seemed interested, more in her unkissed self than her powers, but it was still better than expected.

“What else? I never understood the fascination with Superman so I’m not really up-to-date.”

“Super strength, super speed, invulnerable, x-ray vision.”

“What do you mean invulnerable?”

“From all the things I just said that’s the one you pick out?”

Lena was shrugging her shoulders and Kara got a knife from the kitchen – Lena didn’t even realise that she left at all.

“Stab me.”

“No. Are you crazy?”

Kara did it herself and Lena gasped, trying to stop her, but Kara was fine, the knife wasn’t.

“Oh my god. Have lost your mind?”

“I told you before I am fine.”

“Did you run into a burning building?”

“Yes.”

“Oh my god Kara.”

“Lena that’s what I do.”

“Like superman huh?”

There was hesitation in Kara’s eyes and Lena saw it. There was one thing that Kara forgot about Lena: she was a Luthor. She had a Luthorbrain and everything in this world made sense to her.

“You two are related aren’t you?”

Kara was about to say something, explain herself but Lena stopped her again.

“You are from another planet. How?”

“My parents send my here seconds before Krypton was destroyed. I was supposed to look after him, but my pod got knocked of course.”

“You are related to Superman, is that why you didn’t tell me because I am a Luthor?”

“I really don’t understand.”

“How can’t you? He is your family isn’t he? Ask him if you really don’t know.”

“Lena I didn’t tell you because not everyone is okay with this. People tried to do experiments on us for years, it’s dangerous, and I didn’t want to do that to you. This is not easy for me either.”

“I hope you know that this isn’t working out. I don’t care what you are Kara and I won’t tell anyone, but I am a Luthor and you are a Super. It won’t work. We can’t do this Kara, I’m sorry.”

Lena let go of Kara. It was a burden to be a Luthor, the one time she started to have feelings for someone it had to be the other alien on this planet. Of course. Lena didn’t want to leave Kara like that or leave her at all but her mother would destroy her, if she found out about them. She rather hurt herself than letting Kara get into that mess.

“Lena.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.
> 
> come yell at me!  
> [My tumblr](https://wonderwrath.tumblr.com/)


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst and cuddles <3

Being a hypocrite was one of the features both had in common. Kara lied to Lena to protect her and now Lena did exactly the same, pushing her away to make sure that she stays save. She couldn’t believe that Kara did not know. Maybe she lived in her own little world and maybe Superman did not update her on every details of his life. What did Lena know? She knew that, funny enough, Lex and Clark were a thing. They used to be best friends or whatever, Lena didn’t even knew the exact details and know her brother tried to kill him, only for the simple reason that Superman lied to him and because he was better than Lex. It was pathetic, it was nothing that Lena neither supported nor cared about. There was a ten year gap between him and her, they only time they spend together was way back, something she barely remembered. Her mother, well adoptive mother, loved him more than anything in this world and she was on his side, on every maniac step he took, but Lena couldn’t. Knowing now that Kara was Superman’s sister, cousin, some type of family member, was nothing that Lena bothered, but she was afraid of what will happen if her so called family would find out. Lena knew that whatever Kara did, she did for a really good reason and Lena was sorry for it in so many ways, but this was nothing they could fix. Lena was a Luthor, it sucked and it would ruin her whole life, but that was just who she was. A Super and a Luthor? God that would never work.

The first time back in class was awkward. Lena kept staring at Kara, even thought she knew she shouldn’t. Kara kept texting and calling, but Lena kept cutting her off until Kara got the message. She did, Lena saw that she did. She didn’t seem tense for once, just sad. She pretend like she didn’t knew a really easy answer for a question and she just left in the middle of the course. It was the last time Lena saw her. She didn’t attend the class in the afternoon or the next day, next week until Lena started to get worried.

The problem was that Kara never saw people the way a human might see another person. Maybe it was because she was alien or her personality. Kara didn’t saw Lena as a Luthor or someone who should consider bringing more light in their personality or appearance. She didn’t saw that it looked funny that these two would come together, not only because it was a Super with a Luthor, but also because Kara’s personality was bright and friendly, while Lena looked miserable at most times. She saw that they had that in common, both felt lost, both adopted and felt like they didn’t belong somewhere, until they found each other. Kara saw how Lena’s face always lit up when she looked at her, that she was a tease and how she made her feel like she finally belonged somewhere, where it wasn’t about her powers. Lena never made Kara feel like she was an alien. Even when she told her, Lena didn’t abandon Kara because of who she was, but only because she was afraid that someone in her family might harm her. She wanted to help her, test her limits, which was nothing Kara ever considered, even though she had no idea what she could do or not. They were both outcasts in their own way and yet, even though they needed each other more than anything else, it felt like the whole universe was against them, only because her cousin and her brother couldn’t see past the lies, starting an unnecessary war.  
Kara couldn’t handle being next to Lena and not be able to talk to her. It ripped her apart. She thought she would lose her and told her something that still scared her, because it felt like yesterday when she came to earth, a new planet, a new family and having those powers she never asked for. She told her and Lena still left her. So Kara left her as well, telling her mum that she was okay, that she needed to talk to Clark and needed time to breathe. She wasn’t alone, Lena hated the big shadow her family casted over her, not able to just be kid in college, falling in love for the first time and unable to experience it.

 

“Are you _that_ Lena Luthor?”

Lena was staring into the distance, biting her bottom lip, unable to stop thinking about Kara. God how often did she hear that question? _Oh are you Lena Luthor? God you are a Luthor. Oh my god look at her._

It was Alex, who knew exactly who she was. Kara’s big sister, probably telling her off for breaking her sister’s heart. Lena knew that she deserved it, that’s why she wasn’t prepared to fight back, she would just take it.  

“Guess that’s me.”

Kara’s older sister sat opposite of her and Lena knew what would come next. The talk.

“Do you really think that what you are doing is in the best interest?”

The things Alex wanted to do to Lena, this was all her fault. Alex thought about shouting at her, throwing her drink in her face and just punch her until she felt better, but that wouldn’t bring Kara back. Stupid Kara falling in love with a Luthor. Unlike Kara, Alex knew everything about Lena’s background, well everything she could find when she typed Luthor into Google. Fair to say, everyone hated her so at least Alex wasn’t alone.

“Why is this any of your concern?”

Lena couldn’t help herself, she was a Luthor after all, and she couldn’t stop her cockiness or hide like a damsel in distress. Her mother showed her how to shoot a gun and she knew how to use her fists.

“I haven’t seen Kara in a week. I don’t even know if she is still here or maybe just run away. The only thing I know is that is your fault. So what did you do to her?”

“I didn’t do anything. I told her that this doesn’t work out.”

God, Lena knew that this was her fault, but what was she supposed to do? Be selfish and risk Kara’s life?

“So let me get this straight, she tells you everything about her and you think this is the best you can do to tell her that you are okay with it? Really Lena? Like you didn’t think on second about how she feels? Do you understand how hard this is for her? She came here to be normal like everyone else and then she met you. You made her feel things she never felt before and she developed this new power that drives her up the wall, because every time she looks at you, she feels like she is exploding and you leave her alone, when she tells you all that. Smooth Luthor.”

Hearing it out loud made it so much worse. Lena knew that she was a jerk but what was she supposed to do?

“It’s not that easy.”

“Oh please enlighten me.”

“I am a Luthor. Do you know what my brother does to Superman on a daily basis?”

“Yes Lena, I read the news I know and I honestly don’t give a flying fuck what your brother does. He will get his ass kicked one way or another. Whatever. This is not about him.”

“No you don’t understand. My mother and he hate everything that has alien written over it. And when Kara told me that they are related, I knew I had to protect her. I am not my family, but you don’t know them Alex. If they know, they will kill her or worse. I don’t know, but I am not risking it. ”

“You know, I am not your biggest fan and I honestly don’t know what she sees in you, but she does and whatever this is, that is her decision Lena. Trust me I tried to talk her out of this Superhero business, but she doesn’t listen to me. She said she can’t resist this urge to protect and help, but it’s dangerous. I mean my god; she does it here once and ends up in the newspapers. Talking her out of seeing you is exactly the same.”

“But how can I do that? How can I justify that?”

“Luthor I am not here to make you feel better, I am here so that you bring Kara back. Just so you know, you are the first person she ever told her secret, you were her first kiss, do you really think your problem with your name is more important? She is going to remember that. Tell her why you acting like this and let her make the decision. It’s up to her, sadly it is. I would love to tell her not to see you again, but she has her own mind. I mean you gave Kara her first kiss, do you really want her to remember it like that?”

* * *

 

Lena couldn’t deny that she missed Kara. In a way, Kara changed her. Instead of getting wasted, Lena spend time with Kara when she felt down, knowing that she made her feel better. Thinking about her made her feel better. Why could her last name not be Smith? Luthor came with so much baggage; the name was such a burden sometimes. Lena called and texted Kara, but she didn’t answer. She kept knocking on her door, but nothing. Lena wasn’t surprised; Alex said she was gone for a week now. She knew that she made a mistake, a stupid mistake only because her adoptive family was an absolute nightmare. They had to work it out somehow, Lena would do anything to keep Kara out of this; she couldn’t imagine how well Lillian would handle a thanksgiving dinner with Kara.

“Kara I will open this door, with or without your help.”

She did, she knew how to open doors thanks to her mother, but Kara wasn’t in her room. Lena sat on her bed, laid down, she even felt like she fell asleep for a moment but nothing. She hated the fact that everything here smelled like Kara. It felt like she hadn’t seen her in years.

“Fine, if you want the hard way.”

Lena knew one way to make Kara come back – if she would threaten her own life. She opened the window, sat on the edge, swearing at herself for actually wanting to jump. She knew, well hoped, that Kara could hear her. She had super hearing right? Or was Lena about to kill herself? It was only the third floor; she could do worse or better. It was not the first time she climbed out of a window, but she usually didn’t jump over the edge.

“I do not like this Kara but seriously if you don’t come then I will jump. I know you can hear me.”  
  
She hoped she could hear her. Fuck. Stupid idea. Mission abort. Lena fell, not on purpose, but because she was a stupid idiot. She closed her eyes, hoping she would not land flat on her face, when she felt this solid frame against her. She knew that it wasn’t the floor and when Lena opened her eyes, she was greeted by a pair of blue eyes.

“Have you lost your mind?” Kara was angry, there was a frown on her face and she didn’t pull Lena closer like she usually did. Seriously, what was she thinking?

“I needed to get your attention somehow.” Cocky as always. Lena tried to make Kara smile, but she already put her down.

“You could have died!”  Kara looked up, realising her room was on the third floor, before she pulled her glasses down to x-ray Lena.

“Stop being so dramatic.” Truth was, Lena was still shaken but she wouldn’t tell Kara. She didn’t mean to actually fall down, it just happened.

“Oh so this was all part of your big plan? Is that why your heartbeat is out of control because you just fell out of my window on purpose!?”

Lena realised what Kara was doing. She threw her arms in front of her body, only to realise how stupid it was.

“Kara! Don’t you dare using your powers on me.”

“You jumped out of my window, making me come all the way here, so don’t you dare telling me what I can and can’t do.”

Lena sighed. Kara was here. _Finally._ She took a deep breath before she tried to get a more sincere tone.

I just, Kara, please I need to talk to you.” _Please._ Lena wanted her to be in her life. Kara was the best thing she ever had; she couldn’t dare to be without her for another week.

“What is so important?” Kara closed herself up, like she always did. She opened up before, more than she ever did and Lena shot her down just like that.

And Lena knew that, she could see it in her favourite pair of blue eyes. She had to look down, trying to get the courage together to open up.

“Kara I am sorry. I am sorry for hurting you. I just wanted to protect you. My family…they hate your kind. I just didn’t wanted to get you in all this mess and even if that meant not only breaking your heart but also my own. I am sorry; I never should have let you go.”

Kara focused on Lena’s heart, like she did every day. She couldn’t look at her; there was no way that she could resist the tears in Lena’s eyes. Kara wanted to stay mad at her she was clenching her jaw just to be able to hold that thought, but then she saw something she couldn’t ignore – Lena was cold.

“Let’s go upstairs. It’s too cold for you.”

Lena was only nodding. It wasn’t the response she was hoping for, but at least she knew that Kara still cared about her. Kara closed and locked the window when they went upstairs, throwing a hoodie at Lena, who could feel how hurt Kara was.

“You know Lena I know, I didn’t know before because I am not bothered my things like that and Clark does not tell me anything anyway. I read about it. You know what? I don’t care. I really don’t care but whatever this is, that is not your decision to make. I know it’s unfair of me to be mad at you, because I did the exact same thing to you but my god Lena, your timing. I tell you everything and you leave me.  I never told anyone before, my god I never kissed anyone before and you push me away like that, like it’s okay but you know what? It’s not! It is not okay, that is not yours to decide. My god, Alex doesn’t want me to see you because of a name and the way you dress, but I don’t care and you should know me better than that.  I don’t care that my cousin and your brother can’t seem to work on their problems, but that doesn’t mean we have to end up the same way they do. I am not my cousin and you are not your brother Lena. That’s why I told you because I didn’t wanted that to be a problem for us, learning from their mistakes, but maybe that’s not enough. I…”

Lena jumped the distance between them, holding onto Kara’s collar, forcing her to look her in the eyes. She was crying and my god Kara was on fire, but Lena would not let her think that she was not enough for her.

“No, don’t say that. You are enough. You are more than enough Kara.”

“But why did you go?”

Once she saw the sadness in Kara’s eyes, Lena focused on a spot on Kara’s neck.

“Kara I know, I don’t know how many times I will apologise for it but the second I realised that you and Superman are related, I lost it. I was too afraid that if my adoptive mother finds out she will send my brother after you. I know about your weakness. If you are like him, then I know and they know and I don’t want to see you get hurt. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, I could not live with it if anything happens to you. I know I should have told you just like you told me, but I was too scared.”

“Lena they only would find out if you tell them, but you won’t, I know that. Lex only went after Clark because he found out that he lied to him, but that’s not us.”

“I know Kara, but that is not the problem. They have this agenda going on; they are not only after Superman but searching for more alien life on earth. They already took a picture of you. What happens next time?”

“That’s my problem Lena, not yours to worry about. Trust me, I have million other things to worry about, your family who might find out who I am is not really on that list.”

“That’s where you are wrong, you are my problem. I worry about you and you are not alone in this.”

Lena was tugging on Kara’s collar, trying to keep it together.

“You need a suit.”

“Yeah maybe in another ten years.”

The brunette put her hands on Kara’s chest.

“I’m so sorry for hurting you. I should have known that you come from another planet. No one on earth would be able to feel anything for me.”

Kara laid her hands on Lena’s face, forcing her to look at her.

“Lena you are not a horrible person. It’s just a name, it does not mean anything. You give it too much power. I mean really, you think I would have a problem with your last name? I am an alien with superpowers and you just shrug that off like it’s nothing. And you think I would leave you, because you are a Luthor.”

The blonde was almost laughing, the irony in it.

“I like science. I read a lot of fantasy books; I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“You are unbelievable.”

Lena was shrugging it off like it was normal. Even Alex needed a long time to adjust to that, while Lena was already planning Kara’s suit.  

“You want to stay?”

It was more behind that question than just asking Lena if she wanted to stay overnight. There was a slight smile on Lena’s lips, a sight Kara truly missed.

“Yes. I hope you know that I will most likely snuggle you.”

“I think I can live with that.”

“Good.”

* * *

 

Neither of them got changed. Lena was cold anyway and Kara could sleep in anything.

Lena ended up on top of Kara; she knew that the blonde was holding back. They haven’t talked about that kiss yet and Lena knew she should just leave it alone, but she couldn’t. It was not the most important thing but yet…

“I am sorry for ruining your first kiss.” Lena felt bad for attacking her like that, she just never thought that Kara never had a first kiss, but then she shouldn’t have assumed.

“You didn’t… I mean…I did kiss you so technically it was me. You didn’t do anything, I mean, it was...new.” And there she was, her cute and innocent Kara.

“What are you trying to say?” Lena was smiling at Kara for stuttering at each and every word.

“It wasn’t bad, just a lot to handle.”

“Kara it’s alright if you have to just let go, okay? I don’t want you to worry about it. If it helps you just let go. I mean you know what I feel it’s only fair If I know if you like it or not. ”

“I think I like it too much.” The blonde was blushing and Lena wanted to kiss every inch of it.

“Oh really?” And there it was. Kara could handle a lot, but not that, not Lena with her seductive voice, those green eyes looking into her soul, her whole body coming closer. Lena didn’t stop when Kara’s eyes lighten up; she let her finger run over her skin. It’s been a week without her, Lena barely touched her and Kara couldn’t handle it, not with her being right there. God she smelled amazing.

“There it is. Stop frowning.” Her thumb run over her crinkle, leaning closer to her. “Does it make you feel better?”

“Yeah.” Why was Lena not scared? Kara did listen to her heart beat; she wasn’t scared of her at all.

“Good. I want to kiss you again. You think you will be alright? I want to give you a better first kiss. It’s the least I can do.”

Lena felt like Kara’s eyes got even lighter, but that didn’t stop her. She leaned forward, carefully capturing Kara’s lips, trying not to moan at the sensation to make Kara’s life a little bit easier. The blonde moved her hands, trying to contain Lena’s mane, which was impossible, before she moved her lips in the same motion as Lena did. Lena tried to keep it sweet and nice, but Kara was making her life so hard. Her lips were out of this world, she was surprised she didn’t figure it out earlier. She let go of Kara, with a little lip bite before she opened her eyes again.

“Was that okay? Yeah? Better? I hope you not saying anything is a good thing.”

Kara was trying not to burn this girl on top of her. _Don’t do it._

“No it’s not that, um…Can we do it again?”

It’s not the response Lena expected, but she was back on Kara lips the second the blonde finished her question. Kara did kiss her back and my god, she was a fast learner. For someone who had troubles keeping her powers under control, she definitely didn’t hold back. It was Lena know who had troubles keeping it in. She moaned and took a lot of effort to let go of Kara. The brunette was laughing, laughing at herself for feeling so many things at the same time and Kara’s ability to made her feel those things so easy, just with a kiss.

“God you are a fast learner.” Lena rolled of Kara, just to make sure she wouldn’t ravish her. She wanted to scream in a pillow.

“I think I need to go for five seconds okay?” The blonde needed to get rid of all that energy she was holding back.

Lena was only nodding, finding herself on her back when Kara disappeared. She was kind of jealous, Lena felt like she needed to do that as well. Kara was a natural or be she was a liar, Lena never felt this way before and she slept in a lot of different beds. She didn’t had enough time to think about, when she greeted by her favourite pair of blue eyes.

 “Feeling better?” Lena was amused when she looked at Kara. She had no idea about all the things the Lena wanted to do to her.

“Yeah. I am sorry, I just...”

“Oh don’t, it’s flattering, it really is.” Lena was biting her lip to hide her grin. Kara was so adorable, Lena kissed her and she did hold back and yet her superhero had troubles keeping it in.

 “Can I ask you something?” Kara turned to her side and so did Lena.

“Of course.”

“Why are you not scared?”

“Of what? You? Why would I?”

“I am scared of myself sometimes; I don’t understand why you are not.”

“Because I trust you Kara. You would never hurt me and I know that. I trust you completely.”

The blonde was frowning again. There were a lot of things she wanted to say, but she didn’t.

“Kara? I know that this is as new for you as it is for me, but I am not afraid, neither of your powers nor you. You have my complete trust and I need you to know that. You would never harm me and you can’t even stand it when I am cold, why would I be afraid of you? You are the kindest, most selfless person I know. I am only worried about your reputation as cuddle bear.”

“We both know that you are responsible for this.”

“Am I?” Truth be told, it was Lena who snuggled herself up to Kara, lying in her arms was the best thing in the world. Even now, it was Lena that moved closer and closer to Kara.

“You can’t keep your hands of me.” Kara was looking down at Lena’s hand.

“Because you are so warm.”

Lena had her hand on Kara’s face, realising again how beautiful she was. It was not only those blue eyes she got lost in, it was everything. She shouldn’t fall for her; it would make both of their lives too difficult. And still, Lena leaned forward to give a Kara a good night kiss, not knowing where this would all go. There was no way in hell that she could resist Kara in any way, she was already too deep in this mess and why should she lie to herself – she already fell for her, in more than one way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, Kara obviously did know that Clark and Lex have this feud, she is not that far behind and somehow I made it sound like she didn’t know at all, but she did, she is just not the primitive and thinks that everyone with the same name is a bad person. She would never leave Lena only because her last name is Luthor, that’s why she told her who she was, something Clark should have done.


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys x

There was only one thing that bothered Kara day by day – not knowing the right term for the relationship she had with Lena. They were friends, this was more than clear. Lena knew everything about Kara but it was more than that. They slept in the same bed more than usual, if not every night if Kara recalled it right. They made out and kissed, helping Kara to finally get used to her new power. Lena never pushed any further, no matter how hard it was, she never grabbed Kara inappropriate or tried to get more from her, not until Kara was ready. But the blonde would never try and do anything either. She was still shaking when Lena kissed her, doing more coming from her side was absolutely nothing that would happen, mostly not when Kara didn’t know what they were. Sometimes she thought Lena just made out with her to help her control her powers. They were moments were she was so insecure about it, that she lay awake at night or now, staring into thin air.

“What’s wrong?” It was easy to read Kara. Lena might not have superpowers, but she still could hear Kara’s mind overthinking her whole life again.

“Kara?” The blonde looked away, trying to ignore her, but Lena wouldn’t have it.

“Yeah I don’t think so.” Lena grabbed her books, before she grabbed Kara’s arm, dragging her out of the lecture. They landed in the girls toilets, with Lena checking every door to see if they are alone. She locked the door, waiting for Kara to open her mouth.

“Don’t even try to ignore me Kara; I don’t think anything you have to say will shock me.”

“What are we?”

“What do you mean, what are we?”

“You and me, what are we to each other?”

“Okay, I have already twenty possibilities in my head how to answer this question, but I am not sure if this would make any sense.”

“You frustrate me.”

“I am frustrating? Why don’t you just speak your mind? I have no idea what you are talking about!”

“It’s not a hard question Lena! What are we to each other? Are we friends? Friends with benefits? More? Because I don’t know but I would like to know what this is. This is the first time that I had something like this Lena. You are the first person I ever kissed and we never talk about it. You sleep in my bed and I sleep in yours and then we kiss and that’s it. That’s all you do. I don’t know. I don’t know how this works. I don’t know if you have someone else. You know that I have feelings for you. All of that didn’t happen for nothing. Alex said it might be just a crush but I am falling for you Lena, I just need to know how you feel, because I feel like an idiot. I literally making an idiot out of myself right now.”

Lena was completely gobsmacked.

“Just forget it. I wished I didn’t say anything.”

Kara ripped the door of the angles, before she run off. Everyone was looking at Lena, who kept staring at the space where Kara just stood.

* * *

 

Lena couldn’t deal with the fact that Kara had feelings for her. She knew, of course she did, but she still tried to protect Kara. Lena had feelings for her as well, god she didn’t know how Kara couldn’t see that. They spend so much time together, Lena was surprised that the blonde didn’t pick up on the way Lena was looking at her all the time. But yes, she was a dick. Lena still tried to protect Kara from her mother - having Kara as a friend was one thing, having her as her girlfriend was a bigger step. She was afraid that Kara would step into her mother’s spotlight and figure out who she was. And yes, she didn’t push further because Kara being a virgin literally throw her off. She gave her a shit first kiss; she didn’t want to ruin that as well. Lena didn’t know what to do. She never knew if the way she touched Kara was too much or not. Kara lived on earth for what, five years? She probably had other things to worry about then how to have sex with a human and Lena was afraid that she was not made for the task. She had an alcohol problem before Kara came into her life, not caring who she spend the night with and now she couldn’t get enough of the blonde someone, who actually thought that Lena still saw other people. Her poor Kara.

“Kara I know you are in there. Please open the door and please don’t run away. You know I will wait here all night if you go.”

Lena felt like she waited an eternity after she kept knocking for minutes, before the door opened.

Kara sat in the corner of her bed, pouting, being more adorable than ever. God Lena wanted to kiss her so badly. Her hair was down and so messy, if Kara only knew how much Lena loved it.

“You never gave me the chance to explain myself.”

“I don’t need to hear it. It’s fine Lena.”

“You might like it.”

Kara didn’t say anything and Lena sat down on the other bed.

“I don’t know why you think I don’t have feelings for you Kara. Yes maybe it is my fault because I never told you, but Kara, my god, just seeing you now makes me want to kiss you. I want to pull you on my lap and kiss you, run my fingers through your blonde hair that I love so much. I always get lost in your eyes and you just seem to miss out on that fact. I want you in every way possible. For someone without superhearing and superthis and that, you seem not to realise when someone is hitting on you. Kara I like you, a lot, I am just as scared as you are. It shocked me so much that you never kissed someone before, which is not a bad thing, that I am scared to do something you don’t want. I know that you picked up on that and I am so sorry about it. Kara you drive me crazy. Why do you think I spend every free minute with you? I just want to protect you. I thought by keeping it like that, I won’t get you on my mother radar but I should have spoken to about it. I am scared that if you are my girlfriend, that the trouble will actually start. And no Kara, I am not seeing anyone else. I haven’t seen anyone else since you.”

Kara mouth stood open, she was more than gobsmacked.

“Oh now look at you. You ran away from me because I didn’t reply within three seconds and you completely blacked out.”

 “Girlfriend?”

Lena was smiling, when Kara finally spoke, and even more when she realised what she said. Really? From all the things Lena said, Kara responded only to this?

“Yes if that is something you do on Krypton.”

“Yes we do.”

“So is that a yes?”

“Did you mean what you just said?”

“Yes Kara, my god, I have feelings for you too, I wished I could show you.” If she had powers, she would light up the whole place.

“Can I kiss you?”

Lena only slightly nodded but Kara was already on her lap. So she did listen. Kara leaned down for a kiss and Lena was melting in her embrace. God she loved this. She loved how soft Kara’s lips were, how careful she kissed Lena and her body felt perfect on her – and she was worried that she might hurt Lena; she had her powers perfectly under control.

“You know, as my girlfriend you can kiss me whenever you want to. Exclusive rights.”

Kara was blushing, but Lena wouldn’t let her hide again. She pulled her down for another kiss, letting her finger run through the blonde mess of hair, before she pushed Kara on her back.

“Just for the protocol. I want to sleep with you Kara, I thought about it many times. I mean, I run into the bathroom door when you took your top off. Believe me I want to, I just don’t want do something you are not comfortable with.”

“You do?”

“Yes, only if you want to.”

“I’m…” Sex was nothing Kara thought about. Okay that was a lie, she did had some dreams about Lena but god no, she would break her apart when they actually would have sex. Kara bruised her by just running into her.

“Not now obviously.”

“I might crush you. I probably won’t have myself under control. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Like I said Kara, I am not talking about today. We have time. Please don’t worry about it.”

But Kara wanted to push her boundaries. She was on a high and she didn’t want to go down from it. She moved onto her bed, with Lena still being pinned underneath her. Lena wasn’t prepared for her next step: Kara undid the buttons of her pyjama top and Lena hold onto the sheets with all the willpower she had. _Fuck._ No that wasn’t good. Lena was praying that Kara had a least a bra underneath, but she didn’t. Kara’s hands were shaking, she was so insecure about herself and Lena was just staring at her.

“Wow.” Oh my fucking god, was she actually serious? She was perfect. “Fuck.”

Lena tried not to stare at her boobs but god, that was a mission impossible. Lena wanted to ask if Kara was sure about this, but she didn’t bother asking. She was kissing Kara with her next breath, pushing her back into the sheets. Lena capture her lips with hers, getting more sensual with every motion before she let her tongue run over her lips, asking for entrance. Lena moaned when Kara opened her mouth, unable to stop her hips from grinding against the blondes. Her hand landed on her hips, slowly exploring all the new skin. Her skin was soft and hot, with rock hard abs. Lena stopped the kiss, leaving a heavily breathing Kara in the sheets. Lena needed to take a very good look at that body. She let both hands run over her stomach. She counted every ab, unable to believe that Kara at eight. Eight! That was so sexy. Lena thought about telling her, but she didn’t know if she was ready for Lena love confessions.  
  
She wasn’t sure if Kara was ready for her hands being on her boobs, but when she was done checking out her muscular abdomen; she let her fingers slowly run up, so slow that Kara could stop her anytime she needed her to.

Kara breath hitched, making Lena stopped immediately.

“Are you okay?”

Kara was only nodding, having a hard time understanding what was happening to her body. Lena’s tongue made her feeling something in between her legs, just like her moving on top of her and this felt so good.

Lena finally moved her hands up and Kara let out a moan, that her blush more than she ever did before.

“Don’t be embarrassed. It’s hot.”

Kara had to close her eyes, pushing herself into Lena’s touch. The brunette placed soft kisses on Kara’s neck, making her moan even loader. Lena was smiling; someone gave away her weak spots way too easily. Once Lena started, Kara was unable to shut up. It was such a turn on for Lena, who gave Kara something to grind against, because the blond was looking for some friction. Lena hoped that Kara would tell her when to stop, because that wasn’t really helping.

Kara pushed her away and Lena found herself sitting back on Kara’s lap, completely shocked. That was one way to tell her off.

“Take your top off.” Not what Lena expected but nothing she wouldn’t do. She also took her bra off and then it was Kara who could not control herself. Her eyes lightened up and Lena put her hand on her face, to tell her that it was okay. Kara got used to Lena smell and touch. Since they made out every day, even her touching her upper body was something Kara could deal with, but not that. There was no way that Kara’s was okay with a half-naked, absolutely stunning Lena on her lap.

“Stop frowning.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Just take a deep breath Kara. And then tell me when you are ready.”

Kara needed more than one deep breath to be ready for what was up next. The blue still didn’t return but Lena didn’t care. She took Kara’s hands, her very shaky unsteady hands, and put them on her body. She started with her stomach, having her hands on Kara’s, looking into her eyes to tell her that it was okay. Lena slowly moved their hands up, Kara completely giving Lena the control over her. Alex was right; girls’ skin was so soft. Lena’s skin felt like silk under her fingertips. Kara wanted to go back but Lena went higher and higher. They went up to her boobs and my god, were breasts that attractive or only Lena’s? Lena knew that her breasts were her best aspect, that’s why she was smiling at Kara.

“It’s okay.” She squeezed her finger slightly until she realised that Kara grabbed her breasts on her own.  Lena slowly let go, leaving Kara on her own, without her realising it. Her hands went back down und up again, feeling the Goosebumps on Lena’s skin.

“Is this okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you cold?”

“No, it feels nice.”

“Oh.” Kara knew that indeed this felt very nice. She was so close to burn a hole in the ceiling, Lena had no idea how hard this was. Kara couldn’t believe what she was doing. She was still on her high, hoping she would never come down from it.

“It does, doesn’t it?”

“God you’re cute.”

Alex was the only one who ever gave Kara the talk. Eliza never knew if Kara’s mother gave Kara the talk and she felt weird. She didn’t knew if a Kryptonian body worked the same way has a human one, so Alex decided to just get over it. She might have traumatized Kara for life, but at least she got it over with. Kara still didn’t know what was normal or what not. Her body reacted in a lot of ways to Lena, but she didn’t know what was actually normal and what not. It was not really a human reaction to have glowing red eyes when being aroused by your half naked girlfriend, but here they were.

“Kara?”

“What?”

“You know what, you always get lost in there. What’s bothering you?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Oh is that so?” Lena took Kara’s hands off her, earning her a pout from her red eyed girlfriend. “You tell me what’s wrong and I may allow you back on here, so?”

Kara saw Lena half naked for five minutes and she was already in awe, this was not fair play.

“It’s embarrassing.”

“Kara you really think I would judge you?” Lena wasn’t afraid of Kara nor was she complaining about the fact that she rarely saw Kara’s blue eyes when they made out. The blonde could accidently blow her head off and Lena would still sit on her lap, like it was normal.

“I feel something when you touch me.”

“That’s not a bad thing Kara.”

“But it’s…here.”

Lena gave her genuine smile when she followed the blonde’s index finger with Kara lighting up like a Christmas tree.

“The same happens to me. When you touch me I get goosebumps and I get this warm feeling in between my legs. That is normal and it’s good. I wouldn’t like it if you wouldn’t feel that way. ”

“It’s normal?”

“Yes it is.” Lena took Kara’s face in between her hands. “It is normal and there is nothing you have to be ashamed off. I am happy with it. But Kara if it makes you feel weird, just tell me okay?”

“That’s not what I meant I just…”

“I know.”

Kara couldn’t withstand the look in Lena’s eyes, so she looked away, but Lena was quick to react. She laid next to her, pulling the covers over them and had her and Kara face to face in an instant.

“Lena…can I ask you something?”

“Always.”

“Did you ever had a girlfriend before?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know Kara. People don’t really like me. And don’t ask me why, I told you before.”

“Yeah but that’s complete nonsense. They can’t hate you for a name and some history.”

“They sure can.”

“People are idiots.”

“Kara!”

“What? It is not right that you feel this way because people can’t see behind a name. It’s just a name Lena, there is nothing you did to deserve this. You think you deserve nothing but to me, you deserve everything. You are so special and it makes me angry that you don’t think that.”

“That’s why I have you to remind me every day.” Lena could have said a thousand different things, getting down that road again, but she didn’t wanted to, not now, not with Kara lying next to her half naked.

 “Always at your service. Sooooo are there any rules?”

“What like girlfriend rules?”

“Yeah.”

“No lies, no secrets, no running away. Oh and don’t you dare kissing other girls. You are only allowed to have those special sleepovers with me. I am not sure yet if I am into hand holding in public, but we can try it out if you want to and don’t get undressed in front of anyone else.”

Kara tried to make a list in her hand and Lena almost died, because she was so adorable. “Oh Kara, did I ever tell you have adorable you are?”


	8. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone finally gets a suit!

It has been a few weeks in which Lena and Kara figured out their relationship – it went easier than expected. Lena, who never thought she would be in a loving relationship at all and Kara, who had no idea what she was doing. The term girlfriend was never something one of them could define, but that’s what they were. They always spend every second of their free time together anyway, but now it got accompanied by hand holding and steamy make out session. Oh yeah, Lena sometimes couldn’t tell if Kara was honest about the whole virgin thing or if she was a very fast learner and amazing kisser. Sometimes Lena didn’t even feel that good while actually having sex, Kara made her feel ten times better by barely touching her. It was a gift and Lena couldn’t wait to unleash her full potential. Kara was unpredictable. She got pinned forcefully against the bathroom wall once, because Kara liked the way her jaw clenched. She liked it so much, she left Lena completely wet and panting after she left her. And then there were moments when Kara was too shy to even take Lena’s top off. She felt like she got a whiplash from it, but at some point she knew how to play around it. When Kara was in one of her moods, Lena pushed, bringing both of them to their limits and when she wasn’t, that Lena knew how to hold back. She never dared to complain because it did not matter which Kara she had, she loved them both.

She probably loved her even more if she finally decided to get a damn suit. Lena had no problem with Kara randomly running away, when her spider sense were tingling, but she was not okay with Kara coming home with bullet holes and burn marks all over her. This had to stop. If she wanted to go down hat road then she needed a suit. Everyone had a suit or some type of armour, Kara needed something as well. It didn’t need to be a copy of her cousin’s suit, just something.

Lena was reading on her bed, when Kara barged into her flat. This was nothing new, but Lena threw her book across the room when she saw her girlfriend.

“Oh my god Kara, we talked about this, you can’t walk around like that.”

“But I am fine.”

“Yes I know but you don’t look fine. One day you will give me heart attack. Fuck sake Kara.”

Her clothes were ripped apart as if she was stuck in a bloody meat grinder.

“Come here.”

She was dragging Kara in the bathroom, so she could have a look at herself in the mirror.

“You think that is an acceptable look?”

“It’s better than a costume.”

“It’s not a costume. It’s more like a suit or armour. You need something Kara. And not because everyone has it. It’s to protect who you are, to be a symbol. You are already in the newspapers, but you are hiding and I am not surprised when you are looking like that. You can be so more than a secret rescuer Kara. Please think about it. I will make you whatever you want me to. Just give it a thought. ”

And Kara did. She thought about it while she had a shower and got changed. Lena saw her scribbling into her notebook, when Kara thought Lena was busy reading and she bite her lip looking at her.

“Okay I think I know what I want.”

Kara seemed nervous, but Lena was excited. She thought about stuff for Kara all day long. The things she could do for her.

“There are just three things I want, you can do whatever you want with everything else. I want my family symbol somewhere on it. Our colours, blue and red and a…”

“What do you want?”

“Iwantacape.” Kara really, really wanted a cape, which made her blush so much; she couldn’t even tell Lena why.

“Okay babe, I will make you a cape.”

“I’m nervous.”

“You are nervous huh?” Lena laid her hands on Kara’s face, smiling at this dork of hers. “You are going to be just fine Kara. No you will be great and I make sure that you look good and heroic. I promise.”

Lena laid a sweet kiss on Kara’s lips.

“You are going to be great. You already are great. Okay?”

Kara was only nodding, looking at the pile of ripped clothes. Lena was right, only because Kara didn’t had that much money to always ruin her clothes when she had to help someone. Lena always helped replacing her stuff, but that was not the point.

“To be clear, you don’t want a mask?”

“No I don’t want to hide.”

“Glasses it is.”

It sounded stupid and both know it was, but Kara was already split in two personalities. If she tried to be more human, she acted like a clumsy dork, not knowing what to do and no one would believe that she could be Supergirl, but when she was Kara, a Kara Lena has seen many times, everyone would. Just back in the day when Kara full told her off for being unsafe and switched back to being her shy self. Lena did not like having Kara’s face unprotected, it worked for Clark, but her family found out that he was Superman. It took Lex years to find out, but she wished it won’t happen with Kara.

* * *

 

Kara wished she’d never ask Lena for a suit, because the Luthor was in the lab 24/7. Every time when Lena had a thought she was in the zone until she was gone. This was something she needed more than Kara – a project, something where she could use all her brain cells for something good. She didn’t only made Kara one suit, she had a whole collection. Lena put everything in it, her weakness for kryptonite, her need to regenerate from the sun and even her inability to see through lead. She was making something, trying it out until she throw it away again. It went on for days until Kara had enough. Lena was that smart, that she protected her creation with lead, because she known Kara for a while now.

“You put lead in the walls!

“And you used your x ray vision! We talk about this!”

“Let me have a look.”

“No Kara. I promise you that you will like it but you won’t get a sneak peek.”

“Lena I miss you.”

“I miss you too Kara. I am almost done. I am so close. I will be home tonight and you can choose the food.”

“Oh can we have pizza and burgers? And ice cream?”

“Whatever makes you happy.”

It took another week until Lena was happy with her creation and Kara almost died from anticipation.

“I made you three different types. A fourth one is in the making.” She was about to do a lead based suit, to protect Kara from kryptonite, just in case. She pushed a button and the lead wall disappeared.

“Number one. Blue and red like you asked for. I attached a hoodie on it which you easily can detach by pushing here, but I thought you might want to use it until you get used to it, just to hide yourself just a little bit. I had to put your family symbol on the chest, people needed to see and there was no other place so I hope that’s okay for you. I put solar flares in your suit to charge it up to help you keep your strength. I know it does not have a cape but I did make one, which you can attach and detach however you like it.” Lena gave her red boots, the pants were blue, and the top was a mixture of blue and red, but not too much. She didn’t give her a cape with this one, but a hoodie because she knew that Kara was insecure, at least the hoodie was red.

This one is completely with a cape. It’s red; I hope you are okay with it, if not I have a backup one in blue. Same here, it’s easily to detach by pressing those two buttons. It’s the same material and same solar flare system. It’s a structured polymer composite. Its bulletproof, should resist heat and everything else you might encounter. Its aerodynamic so you should be even faster than you already am, in case that you will fly one day the cape is made exactly the same way.” The S was on the chest, it was mostly blue with red on the elbows and knees plus the red cape. Lena made her red boots, shock resistant and same material as the suit.

I know this looks weird but it’s for emergencies. You know when we went out for dinner and you had to go to that burning building? You won’t always be in your suit and going home for it, might be too long so this. I got inspired by watching Iron Man.” She attached the device to a mannequin and it evolved into a suit.

It doesn’t matter where you put it; it knows where to start, with a cape of course. It’s the same procedure with everything else, it’s a just in case suit.”

Lena kept on rambling and Kara was just standing there.

“Oh god don’t tell me you don’t like it?”

Lena was worried and Kara was speechless. She knew that Lena was hiding here for most of the time, but she didn’t realise how much time and thought Lena put into this. It was beautiful and it made her cry. She was so overwhelmed, she tried to hide her tears, but Lena was right there.

“Oh no no no. Why are you crying? Did I do it wrong?” She pulled Kara in for a tight hug and the blonde buried her face in the crock of her neck. She was holding her, putting a hand on the back of her head as long as Kara needed her to. Kara did cry for a while, making feel Lena so bad. She didn’t realise that she was crying happy tears. She was so nervous, she kept talking for ages and she would have continues if she wouldn’t have notice that something was wrong with Kara.

“Thank you.”

There was a hint of a smile on Lena slips when Kara finally spoke, trying to wipe the tears of her skin.

“You like it?”

Kara was only nodding, trying to get herself together.

“I just didn’t realise how much thought you put into this. You believe in me and this is…it’s amazing.”

“Of course I believe in you. You will do so great Kara. You changed me and you inspired me, you will do that with a lot more people.”

“You think?”

“I know. You are the greatest thing that ever happened to me, I cannot wait for the world to see how amazing you are.”

Lena slowly took of her glasses and undid her messy bun.

“Come on try it on. Enough with the tears. Try it on I bet it going to make you feel better.”

“I don’t know which one.”

“Oh I thought you are so into a cape.”

Lena was holding Kara’s glasses, waiting in the background when Kara had a look at Lena’s creation. It was better than she imagined. She let her fingers glide over the material, feeling the strength on it and the solar whatever Lena was talking about. It felt great. Kara blended everything out, slowly getting undressed before she put on the suit. Lena wanted to tell her how to, but Kara just knew. It was Lena’s turn now to be speechless. Kara looked heroic. She looked so great. Lena was checking see if there were any flaws but they were none. The suit was a perfect fit. It was perfect. She was perfect. Lena had her hands before her mouth, she was in awe. 

Kara liked it too. She looked at herself in the mirror, looking at her cape and even though she thought she would laugh, she didn’t.

“It’s perfect.”

“It is, isn’t it?”

“I can’t believe that you did this for me. It’s more than I asked for.”

“Oh babe, you deserve the world. You deserve this. It looks so good on you.”

Lena let her hands glide over the material, over Kara’s upper body, before she let her hand ret on her chest.

“The only thing you need now is a name.”

“Clark didn’t give himself a name.”

“Okay I will think about a name. God I’m so proud of you.”

“You talking to me are talking to yourself?” Lena playfully slapped Kara, who had her hands resting on her waist.

“Oh yes, that is good. You should use that.”

“What are you talking about?” Lena came closer; straighten up Kara’s back, forcing her to make a fist with both her hands, putting them back on her waist, pushing on her stomach so she would stand straight.

“This, I am talking about this. It makes you look bigger and stronger, you need to make an entrance, _this_ is making an entrance.”

It felt weirdly good, Kara couldn’t deny that.  But all of this was big what if’s. She was in college, she couldn’t, right?

“I have one serious question: We are my tights?”

“God no, no tights. And no ass shots from you. I am not having you fly around in a skirt. You get pants like a normal person. No tights!”

“I love winding you up.”

“Don’t mess with me you strong attractive super…” Kara pulled her in for a kiss and Lena couldn’t deny that it was another experience being kissed by Kara wearing that. She definitely could get used to it.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me!  
> [My tumblr](https://wonderwrath.tumblr.com/)


End file.
